From Alone be Together
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Kisah Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Gray, dkk dari yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal menjadi kenal dan akhirnya tinggal bersama sewaktu mereka kuliah/Warning: Yaoi, Humor gagal, AU, typo(s), alur lambat, lime yang enggak ada rasa asem, ambigay, absurd, DLDR, RnR please n,n/SebasCiel/ClaudeAlois/Double Charles/UP CHAPTER 7 update, ada lemonnya/omatase shimashita xC/DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 - Membosankan

**From Alone be Together**

**|Kisah Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Grey, dkk dari yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal menjadi kenal. Awalnya kost masing-masing dan akhirnya ngontrak bareng-bareng. Awalnya menjadi ingatan yang samar atau bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat menjadi ingat kembali dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dari yang awalnya rindu, jadi cinta|**

**Length: 2032 words**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Humor gagal, AU, typo(s) nyelip-nyelip, alur lambat**

**Rate: M (demi keamanan dan kenyamanan kita bersama)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah punya saya *digampar Yana Toboso***

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter 1 Membosankan**_

"Baiklah sampai jupa di pertemuan selanjutnya" ucap sang dosen Madam Red mengakhiri perkuliahan.

"Haaa, membosankan. Gak ada Claude yang nemenin ngobrol waktu kuliah public speaking yang ngebosenin. Kenapa dia mesti jadi anggota BEM sih? Dia seneng nyiksa mahasiswa baru yang lagi ospek yah?" gumam Sebastian Michaelis pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian lalu berjalan dan turun ke lantai dasar. Ia memutuskan hari ini untuk pergi makan siang lalu menghabiskan sisa harinya di kamar kost bersama Kurochi, kucing hitam peliharaannya. Jika sebastian menunggu Claude, mungkin ia baru akan selesai dan pulang pada malam hari.

**Di sisi lain**

"Ciel, kenapa kamu ngambil akuntansi sih? Pusing loh, ngitungnya harus teliti terus banyak lagi" gerutu Alois pada Ciel.

"Apa hakmu mengatur hidupku? Aku sudah menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri, cita-citaku, dan memikirkan matang-matang semuanya. Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa ngambil jurusan kedokteran hewan? Kau memelihara laba-laba pun beberapa jam kemudian laba-laba itu mati" jawab Ciel dengan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Hehe, kamu tau kan aku pecinta laba-laba?"

"Tidak, kau hanya memelihara laba-laba satu kali dan beberapa jam kemudian laba-laba itu mati. Lalu kau sebut itu dengan _pecinta laba-laba_?"

"Karena hal itulah aku tidak memelihara laba-laba lagi. Padahal aku sangat sangat sangaaaatttt menyukai laba-laba"

"Aneh" satu kata yang terucap dari bibir manis Ciel mengomentari tindakan Alois.

"Hei kalian _maba_, perhatikan rektor sedang berbicara di depan kalian. Apa kau mau aku suruh merangkak dan berguling-guling lagi di atas lumpur?" Faustus-senpai menghampiri mereka. Memperingatkan dengan nada tegas walau ia menggunakan suara yang kecil.

"Tidak tidak" jawab Alois.

"Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh rektor di depan kalian"

"Baik baik" jawab Alois kepada senpainya.

"Ciel, Ciel" Alois memanggil Ciel.

"Apa lagi? Kamu gak kapok ditegur sama senpai?"

"Ah, senpainya juga udah pergi. Gak ada di sekitar sini"

"Ciel, Ciel. Senpai yang tadi cakep ya? Kalo aku jadi cewek, aku pasti udah naksir dia"

"Lalu?"

"Hey, kalian. Apa tidak bosan dari tadi mengobrol terus. Bisakah kalian diam?" kini giliran Grey senpai yang menegur mereka.

"Baik" ucap Alois dan Ciel dengan kompak.

**Sementara di halaman depan kostan Sebastian**

"Hari ini aku memang luang, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin pergi keluar kemana-mana. Hari ini aku ingin memasak sendiri . Maaf, mungkin lain kali" Sebastian enolak ajakan Beast untuk makan siang bersama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku makan siang di kostanmu? Aku ingin mencicipi masakan buatanmu" ajak Beast kembali.

"Tidak bisa, kau tahu kan kostanku khusus laki-laki? Perempuan tidak boleh masuk ke dalam. Walau itu ke ruang tamu" tolak Sebastian kembali.

"Beast" Ran Mao yang lewat di depan kostan Sebastian, memanggil Beast.

"Ayo makan siang bersama. Kakaknya Ran Mao baru membuka cafe di sekitar sini. Ayo kita pergi kesana" ajak Mey Rin.

"Teman-temanmu mengajakmu makan siang. Lebih baik kau bersama mereka" Sebastian memberi saran pada Beast.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu" Beast mengikuti saran Sebastian dengan berat hati.

"Bagaimana kalau Sebastian ikut juga, boleh kan Ran Mao?" tanya Mey Rin kepada Ran Mao.

"Boleh" Ran Mao menyetujui.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Hari ini aku ingin memasak sendiri" tolak Sebastian dengan halus sambil menunjukan senyum di wajah tampannya yang membuat para gadis terpesona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu ya. _Jaa ne_, Sebastian" pamit Mey Rin kepada Sebastian.

"_Ki wo tsukete (hati-hati)_" ucap Sebastian.

"Eeee? Sebastian?" Mey Rin terkejut dengan sikap Sebastian. Padahal biasanya pria itu selalu bersikap dingin pada setiap gadis.

"_Anata wa josei desukara (karena kamu seorang gadis)_" ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"_Sou desuka (hmm begitu). Haik haik (oke oke)_" jawab mey Rin.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Di dapur Kostan Sebatian**

"Sebastian"

"Ada apa, Bard?" jawab Sebastian kepada teman sekostannya, Bard.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam uang ¥5.000 kepadamu? Orangtuaku baru akan mengirimkannya besok lusa"

"Punya, tapi aku belum mengambilnya di ATM. Mungkin setelah aku selesai makan siang aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

"_hontou ni? Arigatou Sebastian-kun, anata wa yasashii hito desu_ (serius? Makasih Sebastian, kamu benar-benar orang yang baik)"

"Haik-haik, biar aku tebak. Uangmu habis kau pakai kencan dengan Mey Rin kan?"

"Hehehe, tebakanmu benar"

"Hmm, sebaiknya kamu irit. Udah tau anak kostan"

"iya iya" lalu handphone Bard bergetar. Ada e-mail dari seseorang.

**From: Mey Rin may-lene .jp**

_Sebastian-san mengkhawatirkan aku w_

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mey Rin?" ucap Bard dengan sedikit emosi.

"Tidak ada"

"Tapi barusan Mey Rin mengirimkan e-mail padaku. Yang isi-"

"Tidak ada. Aku memang bertemu dengan Mey Rin hari ini, namun ia bersama Ran Mao"

"Kapan? Dimana?"

"Tadi, ketika Beast menghampiri aku di halaman depan kostan. Dia menghampiri Beast untuk mengajak Beast makan siang"

"hanya itu?"

"ya"

Bard lalu membalas e-mail dari Mey Rin

**To: Mey Rin may-lene .jp**

_Memang apa yang Sebastian lakukan kepadamu?_

Tidak lama kemudian, Mey Rin membalas e-mail dari Bard.

**From: Mey Rin may-lene .jp**

_Ketika aku akan pergi makan siang bersama Ran Mao dan Beast, dia berkata "Hati-hati, karena kau perempuan" Dia mengkhawatirkan aku. Padahal dia biasanya selalu bersikap dingin pada para gadis. Aku sangat senang. =^w^=_

Bard sedikit emosi membaca e-mail dari Mey Rin. Kemudian akhirnya ia bertanya lagi kepada Sebastian

"Benarkah tidak ada?"

"Ya. Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepada pacarmu itu" jawab Sebastian

"Hey, Mey Rin bukan pacarku"

"Lalu kalau bukan pacar apa? Kekasih?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku bisa berpacaran"

"Itu berarti kau menyukainya kan?"

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu. Kamu masak apa?"

"Aku masak nasi kare. Sepertinya aku membeli bahan terlalu banyak. Sepertinya ini cukup sampai makan malam untuk beberapa orang"

"Sebastian, padahal aku yang kuliah perhotelan jurusan food. Tapi sepertinya di kostan ini kau yang sering memasak. Masakanmu selalu banyak, dan enak. Kenapa kau kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, jurusan fotografi pula. Ya aku tau kau ingin jadi seorang fotografer. Padahal kau tidak begitu pandai dalam hal fotografi. Ketika aku menyuruhmu mengambil fotoku ketika kita sedang berwisata di Taman Ueno tahun lalu saja, gambarmu banyak yang goyang" Bard menceritakan keheranannya kepada Sebastian. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat. Tapi sebuah tatapan sendu.

"Eh, baiklah kau tidak perlu menanggapinya" lanjut Bard. Ia lupa menanyakan tentang mey Rin.

Setelah Sebastian memasak, mereka berdua makan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang mengawali topik pembicaraan. Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan siang dan mencuci piring, Bard akhirnya mengawali topik.

"Sebastian, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Beast?" tanya Bard.

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan"

"Eh? Padahal banyak gadis yang menyukaimu. Namun sepertinya yang sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu si Beast itu"

"Aku tidak peduli" lalu Sebastian pergi meninggalkan dapur dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Eh kenapa? Padahal dia lumayan canti-" Bard menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat Sebastian yang akan masuk kamar kostannya.

"Sebastian!" panggil Bard

"Apa lagi? Aku ingin tidur siang. Jangan ganggu aku" sahut Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku heran denganmu kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin pada setiap gadis? Padahal kan-"

"Bard. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka, karena itu aku bersikap seperti itu. Bersikap baik kepada mereka sama saja dengan memberikan harapan palsu kepada mereka"

"Sebasti-"

BLAM

Sebastian lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu hari ini oleh siapa pun.

"Hah, dasar Sebastian. Selalu begitu jika ditanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Apalagi kalau soal wanita. Menyebalkan" gerutu Bard di depan pintu kamar Sebastian.

CKLEK

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar Sebastian terbuka.

"Cuacanya mulai mendung. Nanti kalau hujan, angkatin jemuran aku yah yang di samping. Kalau udah kering cepet-cepet angkat aja. Takut ada yang nyolong kayak kemarin lagi. Oke. Aku mau tidur" perintah Sebastian kepada Bard.

"Hey, seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh orang la-" protes Bard namun

BLAM

Pintu kamar Sebastian kemudian tertutup kembali

"Hah, merepotkan"

**Di dalam kamar Sebastian**

Sebastian langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur empuknya. Lalu kucing hitam milik sebastian naik ke atas kasur sebastian dan menggesek-gesekan kepalanya ke lengan tuannya. Kemudian sebastian merubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk lalu meletakkan kurochi di atas pahanya.

"Meong"

"ada apa kurochi?"

"meong meong meong meong meong"

"kamu berisik sekali, kamu lapar ya?" kemudian sebastian melihat tempat makan kurochi yang kosong tanpa makanan.

"ah makananmu habis, sebentar ya aku isi tempat makananmu dulu" sebastian mengambil makanan kucing untuk kurochi kemudia menuangkannya ke dalam tempat makan kurochi. Kurochi lalu segera berlari menuju tempat makanannya dan memakan makanannya dengan begitu lahap.

"kucing memang manis" sebastian berkata sambil mengelus-elus badan kurochi. Sebastian lalu pergi ke kasurnya kembali dan berbaring di atasnya. Kemudian sebastian memandangi figura yang terletak di atas meja belajar yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil figura foto tersebut.

"Sekarang kita sudah besar" gumam Sebastian.

"Apakah kau masih mengingatku? Al?"

Sungguh, Sebastian benar-benar merindukan sosok yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Seperti apa wajahnya ketika ia sudah besar sekarang. Ia pasti sekarang sudah masuk kuliah jika tidak menunda kuliahnya. Apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali atau benar-benar harus berpisah selamanya? Sebastian sangat merindukannya.

"meong"

"ada apa lagi kurochi?" kemudian kurochi bergelayut manja di atas badan sebastian. Sebastian lalu memeluk kucing hitam tersebut. (Author juga mau dipeluk sebastian *plakk*)

"menurutmu apakah aku dan al bisa bertemu kembali, kurochi?"

"meong"

"ah kamu benar-benar kucing yang selalu dapat mengerti perasaanku"

Sudahlah. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semua. Lalu tanpa sadar, sang pemilik rambut raven itu kini telah tertidur sambil memeluk kucing hitam kesayangannya. Mungkin di alam mimpi sebastian dapat bertemu dengan alois. (tapi author gak mau mengintip isi mimpi sebastian :p)

**Sore hari, sepulang ospek**

"Hah, hari yang melelahkan. Untung hari ini hari terakhir. Ciel, ngomong-ngomong kamu kost dimana?" Alois mengajak Ciel mengobrol.

"Aku? Di Kostan Durless" jawab Ciel dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Hah? Kostan Durless? Itu kan kostan mahal, mewah lagi. Kamu kenapa kost disitu?"

"Waktu aku cari-cari kostan, hanya itu tempat kost yang menurutku paling nyaman. Disana sunyi dan tenang. Tempatnya juga strategis, dekat dengan tempat makan dan supermarket juga."

"Hmm begitu, kalau aku di kostan Cornelia, habis disitu tempat yang paling murah dan gak jauh sama kampus. Jadi uang jajanku ada sisa banyak. Buat jajan es krim sama kue"

"Kau suka kue juga? Kapan –kapan kita beli kue di cafe Kong-Rong yuk. Tempatnya baru buka, dekat dengan kostan aku. Sebenarnya itu cafe China, tapi disana jual es krim dan kue juga"

"Wah, boleh boleh. Besok aja yuk? Besok kan hari minggu. Sekalian aku main ke kostan kamu, aku kan gak tau kostan kamu dimana"

"Boleh-boleh" Ciel menyetujui usulan Alois.

"Ne, Ciel"

"_Nande_ (kenapa)"

"kau lupa ya, kita sebelumnya pernah berteman" gumam Alois dengan nada sendu.

"Kau bilang apa, Alois?"

"Ah, tidak tidak. Apakah kau mau berjanji denganku?"

"janji?"

"ya, berjanji kalau kita akan berteman. Nanti kalau kau punya teman baru di jurusanmu, kau jangan melupakanku ya?"

"Ah, tentu itu hal yang mudah. Lagian aku senang merasa punya teman senasib denganku. Pendek, blasteran Inggris, dan banyak orang yang mengira kita anak perempuan. Haha, itu membuatku senang. Membuatku merasa, aku tidak sendiri di dunia ini"

"Sudahlah Ciel, jangan minder seperti itu. Nikmati saja hidup oke" ucap Alois sambil merangkul bahu Ciel dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka lalu diam dalam hening. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan topic pembicaraan. Mereka lalu akhirnya jalan bersama sampai akhirnya sampai di depan kostan Alois.

"Ah, Ciel. Kostan ku disini"

"Oh disini, baiklah kostanku disana, belok kanan lalu lurus. Di depan supermarket ada kostan, disana kostan ku. Besok jadi kan kamu main ke kostan aku?"

"Tentu. Eh iya, aku hampir lupa"

"Apa?"

"Kita belum bertukar e-mail"

"Ah iya, ini e-mail ku"

**ciel_phantomhive1412 .jp**

"Baiklah, kalau ini e-mailku"

**trancy-spiderz098 .jp**

"Alay banget sih?" komentar Ciel

"Hehe. Sebentar aku ganti dulu deh"

**alois-spider-trancy098 .jp**

"Sama aja, sudah yah aku mau pulang. Udah mau malem"

"Hati-hati ya, udah mau malem, awas ada begal (?)" Alois memperingakan Ciel.

"Iya, dadah" pamit Ciel.

"Daah" balas Alois.

**Di Kamar Kost Sebastian **

"Hah, sudah senja. Jam berapa ini?" Sebastian bangun dari tidur tampannya.

"Jam 7, si kacamata itu sudah pulang belum yah?" lanjut Sebastian.

"Lebih baik aku melihat ke kamarnnya saja" lalu Sebastian hendak pergi menuju kamar Claude.

TOK TOK

"Aww sakit, kalau mau mengetuk ke pintu! Bukan ke wajah tampanku!" Sebastian kesal sambil narsis.

"Ah, maaf. Aku gak pake kacamata, jadi gak keliatan. Kamu tidur yah? Daritadi aku ngetok-ngetok pintu kamarmu gak dibuka-buka sama kamu" Claude meminta maaf sambil menjelaskan kepada Sebastian.

"Iya, aku baru bangun tidur. Ada apa Claude?" Sebastian bertanya kepada Claude.

"Kata Bard, tadi kamu buat nasi kare yah? Aku lihat di dapur masih banyak yang tersisa, dan karena sekarang sudah mau malam jadi aku menghangatkannya untuk makan malam"

"Hmm begitu"

"Ayo kita makan malam, kamu sekarang pasti lapar. Apalagi kamu baru bangun tidur begitu. Bard juga sudah menunggu di dapur"

"baiklah, ayo!"

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Author Note:**_

Apakah ada yang bertanya-tanya kok di Jepang ada begal? Hehe, itu hanya gurauan belaka. Jangan diseriusin yah xD

Di chapter awal-awal ini aku mau ceritain kisah Sebastian, Claude, Bard, Ciel, Alois, dan yang lainnya ketika sebelum mereka ngontrak bareng-bareng. Namanya juga chapter satu, baru perkenalan. Sebastian dan Ciel juga belum bertemu. Aku janji akan mempertemukan mereka di chapter lain, dan akan ada karakter baru di chapter depan.

Alamat e-mailnya jangan dicoba-coba yah, itu hanya alamat e-mail karangan author. Tidak ada alamat e-mail seperti itu. E-mail belakangnya pakai .jp itu liat di anime chuunibyou, habis author bingung kalo di Jepang biasanya pakai apa.

Soal update, mungkin paling cepat satu minggu dari sekarang di hari yang sama. Doakan saja author tidak disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah dan tugas himpunan di kampus. Pokoknya author janji gak akan update lebih dari sebulan. Oke ;)

Akhir kata. Apakah kalian berkenan memencet tombol review, follow, atau fav FF ini? w

_**Summary next chapter:**_

"Huft, lama sekali. Dia sedang apa sih di dalam?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran eh?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Iya. Nih, mau liat?"

"Bermain denganmu. Tapi karena kita sudah dewasa akan aku ajarkan permainan orang dewasa"


	2. Chapter 2 - Pertemuan Kembali

**From Alone be Together**

**| Kisah Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Gray, dkk dari yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal menjadi kenal dan akhirnya tinggal bersama sewaktu mereka kuliah|Bad summary**

**DLDR. Author newbie. Please review =^w^=**

**Length: 2284 words**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Humor gagal, AU, typo(s) nyelip-nyelip, alur lambat, lime yang enggak ada rasa asem atau rasa kecutnya, ambigay**

**Rate: M (demi keamanan dan kenyamanan kita bersama)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah punya saya *digampar Yana Toboso***

**Lagu kimi ga iru punya ikimono gakari, bukan punya saya. Saya minjem doank.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter 2 Pertemuan kembali**_

**Di depan rumah kost Ciel**

Alois melihat jam tangan LED di tangan kirinya.

10.10 a.m.

Haahh, Ciel lama sekali.

"_Dare ka mitaindesuka? Musume-san?_ (mau ketemu siapa? Mbak?)" tanya seorang pria kepada Alois.

"_Anata wa nani ka itte? Watashi wa otoko dayo_ (Anda bilang apa? Aku ini laki-laki)!" jawab Alois dengan kesal.

"_Aak, gomen gomen. Shiranai dakara_ (Ah, maaf maaf, saya gak tau)" pria itu meminta maaf kepada Alois.

"_h__aik haik, daijoubu desu. Shitsureishimasu, anata wa dare desuka?_ (iya iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf anda siapa?"

"saya Arthur, pemilik rumah kost ini"

"Oh, berarti anda bapak kost Ciel ya?"

"benar, jadi kamu teman Ciel ya? Kenapa tidak masuk saja ke kamar Ciel? Kamar Ciel ada di lantai 2, nomor kamarnya 14. Mungkin ia masih tidur di kamarnya, ia memang suka bangun siang dan susah untuk dibangunkan. Hahaha"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kamarnya saja"

"Kalau ia susah dibangunkan, panggil saja aku. Aku akan memberikan kunci duplikat kamarnya. Biasanya ia selalu mengunci kamarnya dan mencabutnya dari lubang kunci jika ia tidur"

"Baiklah"

Alois lalu pergi menuju kamar Ciel. Suasana kamar-kamar kost di lantai 2 sangat sepi. Mungkin para penghuninya pulang ke rumah orangtuanya karena weekend, sedang pergi keluar, atau mungkin masih tertidur dengan lelap.

Alois sampai di depan kamar Ciel yang bernomor 14. Suasananya sangat sepi.

TOKTOKTOK

"Ciel"

Alois mengetuk pintu kamar Ciel dengann perlahan. Ia khawatir jika mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit keras akan mengganggu Ciel.

Namun tidak ada respon. Ciel tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

TOKTOKTOK

"Ciel, ini aku. Alois" Alois mengetuk pintu kamar Ciel kembali.

"Huft, lama sekali. Dia sedang apa sih di dalam?" gerutu Alois dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku telepon saja"

TUUUTTT …. TUUUTTT… TUUUTTT

"Hah, tidak diangkat"

"Sebaiknya aku mengambil duplikat kunci saja di bapak kostnya"

Alois lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Ciel dan pergi untuk menemui bapak kost ciel.

**SKIP TIME**

CKLEK, KRIITTT

Alois membuka pintu dengan pelan. Ternyata benar apa dugaan bapak kost Ciel. Ciel masih tertidur dengan cantik di atas kasurnya. Pantas saja harga kost Ciel sangat mahal. Lihat saja fasilitas yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya luas, kasur dengan ukuran king size, TV LED 21 inch, sofa, karpet, kamar mandi, kulkas dan dapur. Ciel juga menjaga kamar kostnya agar tetap rapih dan bersih.

"Ciel" Alois berusaha membangunkan Ciel dengan suara pelan.

"Ciel" kini Alois mulai mengencangkan suaranya sedikit.

"Hmm, nyam nyam" Ciel bergumam.

Tak lama kemudian, Ciel mulai bangun dari tidur imutnya. Walau belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia lalu berguling ke samping kiri dan ternyata ada Alois disana.

DUGH

Ciel jatuh ke lantai dan menimpa Alois di bawah. Walau Ciel sudah terjatuh, ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya juga. Malah ia meneruskan mimpi indahnya dan memeluk Alois yang ia sangka sebagai guling.

"Ciel, bangun. Ugh kau lumayan berat"

Alois mendorong Ciel yang lumayan berat menurut Alois karena badan mereka sama-sama kecil. Alois mendorong badan Ciel dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hmm, uwaaahh!"

Ciel akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya dan mendorong Alois. Lalu ia mundur ke tembok dengan ketakutan dan panik.

"Hey Ciel, tenanglah. Ini aku temanmu, Alois"

"Alois?"

"Apa kamu semalam terbentur sesuatu sehingga dirimu lupa dengan temanmu sendiri Ciel?" tanya Alois dengan lebay.

"Ah, kau. Maaf maaf, aku ehhh- sedikit mimpi buruk semalam jadi ehh- aku sedikit ketakutan. Ya aku ketakutan" Ciel mengarang alasan dengan kurang baik.

"Ah ya sudahlah, kenapa kamu baru bangun jam segini sih? Kamu lupa ya kita kan hari ini mau pergi ken- eh maksudku pergi makan es krim. Ya es krim"

"Hehe, semalam aku membaca novel Arthur yang terbaru sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata sudah larut malam. Jadi aja aku hari ini bangun kesiangan. Hehe"

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kamu segera mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Kamu tidak akan pergi dengan mengenakan baju itu kan?" Alois bertanya kepada Ciel dan memandangi tubuh Ciel dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tidur dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang menutupi setengah pahanya dengan lengan panjang. Benar-benar uke sejati (?)

"Eh, baiklah. Aku akan segera mandi. Tidak akan lama kok"

Ciel lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Sementara di kamar kost Claude**

"Membosankan" kata Claude.

TOKTOKTOK

"Eh, Sebastian. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau makan siang gak?" tawar Sebastian kepada Claude.

"Gak. Di luar cuacanya panas banget keliatannya"

"Hmm baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Kalau Bard menanyakan aku, bilang saja aku pergi ke cafe Kong-Rong"

"Aku ikut"

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran eh?"

"Itu urusanku. Ayo pergi"

**Di cafe Kong-Rong**

"_Umaaaiiiii_ (enak)" Alois memuji kue dan es krim yang ia makan.

"Benar kan apa kataku? Es krim dan kue disini sangat enak"

"Kalau seperti ini, aku akan pergi kesini tiap hari Ciel"

"Kamu gak takut sakit gigi setiap hari makan makanan yang manis-manis?" tanya Ciel.

"Kamu sendiri gimana? Tadi aku lihat di kostanmu, di kulkasnya banyak makanan yang manis-manis. Ntar kamu gendut loh, trus kena diabetes"

"Kamu sendiri juga suka makanan yang manis-manis. Weee!" balas Ciel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

KRING KRING

Lonceng cafe berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang masuk.

"Sebastian, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Aku pulang lagi aja" kata Claude sesampainya di café.

Claude membalikan badan, hendak pulang kembali ke rumah kostnya. Namun sayang, Sebastian menarik kerah baju Claude dari belakang sehingga menghentikan langkah Claude yang hendak ulang kembali menuju rumah kostnya.

"Hey, sepertinya aku akan memanggilmu _Tuan plin-plan _sekarang karena kamu sering sekali berubah pikiran. Kita sudah sampai disini, jadi temani aku apapun yang terjadi!"

"Baiklah" Claude menyetujui ah bukan, lebih tepatnya ia terpaksa menuruti perintah dari Sebastian dengan berat berat beraaaattt hati.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang kau ingin temui disini, Ran Mao? Apakah tebakanku salah? Cafe ini kan milik kakaknya"

"Tebakanmu salah Sebastian. Sangat salah. 100% salah. Sebaiknya ayo kita cari tempat duduk"

Sebastian dan Claude lalu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Alois" mata Sebastian membulat.

Ia kini bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Surai kelabunya, warna matanya yang berbeda memberikan keindahan tersendiri untuk Sebastian, ia tidak berubah sama sekali walau kini ia telah dewasa. Hanya raut wajahnya yang sedikit berbeda.

"Sebastian?" tanya Alois dengan ragu.

Alois lalu menghampiri Sebastian. Namun, Sebastian melihat Alois dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Ya. A-aku Se- Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Alois?"

"Wah ternyata benar-benar Sebastian. Aku senang kamu masih mengingatku _Sebby_"

Alois lalu menghamburkan pelukan kepada Sebastian. Sebastian lalu membalas pelukan Alois, walau dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, kau benar-benar Alois?" Alois melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, ini aku Alois. Alois Trancy"

"Bukankah ka-"

"Kau duduk dimana? Duduk bersama aku dan temanku saja yuk. Masih ada dua bangku kosong lagi kok. Ayo!"

Alois lalu menggenggam tangan Sebastian, dan menuntunnya menuju meja mereka. Claude hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Phantomhive!"

"Faustus?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bukankah kau yang menghampiri mejaku? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu"

"Aku kost di sekitar sini karena tempat kuliahku juga dekat di daerah sini. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga begitu"

Sebastian lalu membunyikan _naruko_ yang ada di setiap meja yang berguna untuk memanggil pelayan. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan pria datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Anda memerlukan sesuatu tuan?"

"Aku mau memesan makanan. Aku pesan cottage pie dengan saus gooseberry. Minumnya black coffe saja. Kau pesan apa Claude?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku? Mana menunya, aku mau lihat" pelayan lalu memberikan menu kepada Claude.

"Hmm, aku sama saja dengan pesanannya Sebastian" kata Claude.

"Baiklah, dua cottage pie dengan saus gooseberry dan dua black coffe. Apakah anda ingin memesan yang lainnya tuan?" tawar sang pelayan cafe, Finnian.

"Tidak, cukup" kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar. Pesanan akan segera diantar" kata si pelayan dengan sopan.

Pelayan itu lalu pergi dan mengantarkan pesanan Claude dan Sebastian.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Ciel mengenal Faustus-senpai" Alois memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Orangtua kami akrab. Jadi wajar saja kalau kami saling mengenal" jawab Ciel.

"Eh ya bagaimana kalu kita saling memperkenalkan diri. Biar kita saling mengenal dan lebih akrab?" usul Sebastian.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik" gumam Ciel dengan suara yang kecil sehingga tidak terdengar.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" Alois menyetujuinya.

"Aku yang mulai yah. Aku Alois Trancy. Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran hewan semester satu. Aku menyukai laba-laba, makanan manis, dan bersenang-senang, lalu aku benci ular"

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo jurusan fotografi semester lima. Hal yang aku sukai adalah kucing dan hal yang aku benci adalah anjing"

"Claude Faustus. Satu jurusan dan satu semester dengan Sebastian. Tidak ada hal yang aku sukai begitupula dengan hal yang aku benci"

Lalu setelah itu hening.

"Ayo Ciel, sekarang giliranmu" Alois menyuruh Ciel untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo jurusan akuntansi semester satu"

"Itu sajakah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya. Michaelis" jawab Ciel dengan pendek.

"Kau tidak tertarik menceritakan dirimu yang lain? Seperti hobi atau yang lainnya? Ciel?"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis"

"Ah ya, aku tidak tertarik. Michaelis"

"Bolehkah aku memanggil nama depanmu? Kita satu kampus sekarang" tanya Claude.

"Boleh" Ciel lalu memalingkan mukanya guna menghindari tatapan maut dari iris gold Claude.

"sebby, kamu kost dimana?" tanya Alois kepada Sebastian.

"Itu di kostan Abberlaine"

"Wah itu sih dekat dengan kostanku. Aku kost di Cornelia, wah kapan-kapan aku boleh ya main ke kostanmu?"

"Boleh boleh saja" Sebastian menyetujui.

"Asiiiiiiikkkk, _s__ebby_ memang ba-"

"Ciel kost dimana?" tanya Claude.

Ciel diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Claude. Perasaannya tidak enak ketika berbicara dengan Claude. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Dia kost di kostan Durless, senpai" Alois yang menjawab pertanyaan Claude.

"Wah, temanku si Gray juga kost disana. Kapan-kapan aku-"

"A- alois aku pulang duluan ya?" pamit Ciel kepada Alois.

"Heee? Kenapa? Ayolah Ciel kita mengobrol dulu sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan se-"

Alois menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat tubuh Ciel yang bergetar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan pergi ke kasir untuk membayar pesanan kita tadi" Alois lalu pergi ke meja kasir.

"Ciel? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sebastian. Sebastian melihat tubuh Ciel yang bergetar lalu menyentuh bahu Ciel namun Ciel yang sedang sensitive akan sentuhan segera membuang tangan Sebastian yang ada di pundaknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

ciel berlari pergi. Meninggalkan café dan Sebastian yang diam terpaku atas sikap Ciel terhadapnya.

"Ternyata ia tidak mengingatku" gumam Sebastian.

Sebastian lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Claude, kalau sudah selesai makan kita segera pergi dari sini yuk?" ajak Sebastian

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah bosan disini" jawab Claude.

"Eh Ciel dimana?" tanya Alois yang baru selesai membayar pesanan Ciel dan Alois dari kasir.

"Ia tadi lari, entah kemana" jawab Sebastian dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Hah, kenapa sih anak itu? Seperti anak perempuan yang sedang bulanan saja. Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya. Aku duluan ya sebby, Faustus-senpai" pamit Alois kepada Sebastian dan Claude.

"Ya, hati-hati Al" jawab Sebastian.

Sementara itu, claude diam saja tidak menanggapi Alois. Alois sempat kesal karena tidak ditanggapi oleh senpainya. Namun ia tidak peduli sekarang, yang ia pedulikan hanya Ciel sekarang.

**SKIP TIME**

**Di depan halaman rumah kost Ciel**

"Ciel" Alois berteriak kepada sang pemilik rambut kelabu itu sambil berlari mengejar Ciel.

"Ada apa Alois?" tanya Ciel.

"Hosh. Hosh. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Maaf Alois soal itu, tapi sekarang aku ingin sendiri. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu inginkan. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa beri tahu aku ya. Jangan membuat khawatir temanmu ini"

"Baiklah terima kasih, Al. kamu memang benar-benar temanku" Ciel lalu memeluk Alois sebentar. Walau sebentar, itu membuat wajah Alois merah muda.

Setelah itu Ciel masuk ke dalam. Alois lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah kost Ciel dan pergi menuju kost Sebastian. Ia bosan jika setelah ini harus menghabiskan harinya di kamar kost. Teman-teman kostnya pulang ke rumah orangtua mereka. Sehingga suasana rumah kost Alois sepi.

Tanpa sadar ada beberapa orang yang memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi Ciel berlari.

"Huft, dasar muda jaman sekarang. Memangnya stok perempuan di dunia sudah habis ya sampai harus pacaran dengan sesama laki-laki? Aku harus lebih memerhatikan mereka" kata bapak kost Ciel, Arthur.

Lalu ada satu orang lagi yang memerhatikan mereka tadi selain bapak kost.

"Hmm, menarik" komentar si pemilik rambut putih, Gray sambil tersenyum.

Pria bersurai putih kemudian menutup gorden jendela kamarnya.

**Di kamar kost Ciel**

Ciel berlari ketakutan menuju kamar kostnya. Berkali-kali ia menjatuhkan kunci kamarnya karena saking takutnya. Namun akhirnya ia akhirnya berhasil membuka kamar kostnya dan langsung menutup serta menguncinya. Ia lalu berlari menuju sofa kamarnya dan duduk disana. Ia duduk sambil memeluk kakinya dengan badan yang masih bergetar.

_Aaa~ yume ni miteta_

_Kogarete ita_

_Kimi ga iru_

Ponsel Ciel berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas meja belajarnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Calling**

**Mommy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Ciel terkejut ibunya menelepon.

"Mom, se- sebentar ya na- nanti a- a- aku telepon lagi. A- aku lagi kebelet mau ke- ke- ke- ke kamar mandi. Dadah. Love you mom" Ciel langsung menjawab dan menutup telepon dari ibunya.

Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ia harus menenangkan pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh dalam tidur cantiknya.

**Di halaman rumah kost Sebastian dan Claude**

Alois hendak memasuki rumah kost Sebastian.

"Maaf nona, ini kost khusus laki-laki. Perempuan di dalam masuk ke dalam" kata bapak kost, Abberlaine.

"Enak saja, aku ini laki-laki tulen" jawab Alois.

"Ah? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Nih, mau liat?" Alois hendak menurunkan celananya.

"Ah, tidak tidak tidak. Terima kasih. Aku juga punya"

"Kamu mau bertemu dengan siapa? _Nak?"_ tanya bapak kost kembali.

"Sebastian, kamarnya ada dimana?"

"Sebastian Michaelis? Di lantai dua"

"Terima kasih"

**Di dalam kamar kost Ciel**

"Kawaii" kata Claude sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ciel.

"Bermain denganmu. Tapi karena kita sudah dewasa akan aku ajarkan permainan orang dewasa"

"Tidak! Pergi kau dari sini!"

ciel mengusir claude sambil melemparkan barang-barang apa saja yang ada di dekatnya kepada Claude. Namun Claude lebih kuat dari ciel. Claude lalu menarik wajah Ciel dengan tangannya. Kini wajah Ciel dan wajah Claude hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kenapa kamu masih mencintai Elizabeth? Elizabeth sudah MATI. Ia tidak akan membalas cintamu. Biar aku ajarkan cara mencintai seseorang. Ah bercinta lebih tepatnya" Claude mengatakan itu dengan suara yang lembut di daun telinga Ciel. Sehingga membuat Ciel makin berontak.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku. Bre****k!"

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan cintaku begitu saja. Ayo kita mulai saja pemanasannya. Ciel"

Claude berkata sambil meraba milik Ciel yang masih berada di dalam celana Ciel. Ia lalu memegang tangan Ciel, menuntun tangan Ciel untuk meraba milik Claude yang masih terbungkus rapih di dalam celananya.

"TIIIDDDAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Author Note:**_

Huuuaaaa author deg-degan nulisnya. Apalagi pas adegan yang terakhir, yang Ciel sama Claude. Author teriak-teriak mulu di kamar w

Sebby itu nama kecil Sebastian, trus Alois nama kecilnya Al B-)

SPOILER dikit. Chapter depan adalah chapter dimana ciel dan sebastian mulai dekat.

Review kalian adalah semangatku. Berkenankah kalian para reader memberikan review kepada hamba yang haus akan review ini? =^0^=

_**Summary next chapter:**_

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Ah anakku sudah besar ternyata. Eh tapi tunggu? Bukankah keluarga Michaelis hanya memiliki seorang putra?"

"Waaah, kamu masih menyimpan foto ini rupanya"

"Biar aku ganti bajumu"

"tidur di kasur bersamaku saja Sebastian"


	3. Chapter 3 - Sakit

**From Alone be Together**

**| Kisah Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Grey, dkk dari yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal menjadi kenal dan akhirnya tinggal bersama sewaktu mereka kuliah|Bad summary**

**DLDR. Author newbie. Please review =^w^=**

**Length: 2517 words**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Humor gagal, AU, OOC, typo(s) nyelip-nyelip, alur lambat**

**Rate: M (demi keamanan dan kenyamanan kita bersama)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah punya saya *digampar Yana Toboso***

**Lagu kimi ga iru punya ikimono gakari, bukan punya saya. Saya minjem doank.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tidak! Pergi kau dari sini!" ciel mengusir claude sambil melemparkan barang-barang apa saja yang ada di dekatnya kepada Claude.

Namun Claude lebih kuat dari ciel. Claude lalu menarik wajah Ciel dengan tangannya. Kini wajah Ciel dan wajah Claude hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kenapa kamu masih mencintai Elizabeth? Elizabeth sudah MATI. Ia tidak akan membalas cintamu. Biar aku ajarkan cara mencintai seseorang. Ah bercinta lebih tepatnya" Claude mengatakan itu dengan suara yang lembut di daun telinga Ciel. Sehingga membuat Ciel makin berontak.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku. Bre****k!"

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan cintaku begitu saja. Ayo kita mulai saja pemanasannya. Ciel"

Claude berkata sambil meraba milik Ciel yang masih berada di dalam celana Ciel. Ia lalu memegang tangan Ciel, menuntun tangan Ciel untuk meraba milik Claude yang masih terbungkus rapih di dalam celananya.

"TIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter 3 sakit**_

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAAAAKKKKKK!" Ciel terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ah tidak itu bukan mimpi indah, itu mimpi buruk.

"Argh, ya Tuhan! Kenapa kebawa mimpi terus sih kejadian itu? Padahal sudah 2 tahun lebih berlalu"

"Aku takut Claude _rape_ aku lagi"

_Aaa~ yume ni miteta_

_Kogarete ita_

_Kimi ga iru_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Calling**

**Mommy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hallo Mom"

"Ciel, kenapa kamu barusan? Setelah itu mom telepon kamu lagi sampai berkali-kali dan kamu tidak mengangkatnya? Kamu kenapa sayang? Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ah, maaf mom. Tadi setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi aku langsung tidur siang"

"Kamu ini, mommy kira ada apa. Mommy sangat khawatir"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mom, aku baik-baik saja di sini"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya mom. Mommy aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa _dear?_"

"Apakah mommy mengenal keluarga Michaelis?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka kan keluarga pengusaha, kami para pengusaha tentu saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Walau itu hanya sekedar kenal, atau karena memang partner bisnis, atau musuh sekalipun. Memangnya kenapa _dear?_"

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok mom. Aku hanya bertanya saja"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Ah anakku sudah besar ternyata. Eh tapi tunggu? Bukankah keluarga Michaelis hanya memiliki seorang putra?"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan cinta mom, aku sedang membahas tentang pertemanan"

"Haha maaf maaf ya _dear_, jadi kau berteman dengan putra tunggal keluarga Michaelis?"

"Belum sih mom, aku takut jika berteman dengan dia nanti kejadianku dengan si FAUSTUS itu akan terulang. Si Michaelis itu temannya si Faustus. Aku takut mom"

"Haha, kamu gak perlu takut _dear_. Dia baik kok. Berteman saja seperti kamu berteman baik dengan Trancy. Ah sudah dulu ya. Mommy mau berangkat ke kantor daddy dulu. Maaf ya sepertinya bulan ini mommy dan daddy tidak bisa menjengukmu ke Jepang karena sibuk sekali. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk keadaanmu di Jepang"

"Baiklah, aku titip salam kepada daddy. Selamat bekerja, aku merindukan kalian. Aku akan pulang ke London kalau liburan"

"Oke, oh ya aku lupa kalau kakek Tanaka menitipkan salam kepadamu. Katanya ia ingin segera menemui cucu kesayangannya. Hehe. Sudah dulu ya. Love you _dear_"

"Love you mom"

TUTTUTTUT

**Di kamar kost Sebastian **

"Kamar Sebby nomor 18. Berarti yang ini ya?"

Alois berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sebastian.

CKLEK

"Kenapa kamarnya tidak dikunci yah? Loh kok Sebby gak ada di kamarnya. Kemana dia?"

Alois mencari sosok Sebastian di kamar tapi tidak ada.

"Al?"

Sebastian muncul dari belakang badan Alois hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia terlilit di pinggangnya sambil menenteng peralatan mandinya.

"Uwaaah, Sebby, maaf maaf aku masuk kamarmu seenaknya"

"Haha, nyantai aja Al kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak lama. Kamu lama menungguku? Aku baru selesai mandi sore. Ayo masuk Al"

Sebastian lalu masuk ke kamar kostnya dan menutup pintunya. Ia hendak mengganti bajunya.

"Ehem, maaf Al. aku mau mengambil pakaianku di lemari"

"Eh iya iya. Maaf"

Alois lalu minggir dan duduk di kasur Sebastian. Sebastian lalu mengambil bajunya dari lemarinya dan mengganti bajunya. Tidak peduli di depannya ada Alois. Toh mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

"Waaah, kamu masih menyimpan foto ini rupanya. Lihat! Kita bertiga sedang main bersama di bawah pohon besar"

Alois menemukan sebuah figura di tempat tidur Sebastian. Mengapa ini di letakan di tempat tidur? Kalau pecah karena tertiduri oleh Sebastian bagaimana?

"Hehe, karena foto itu aku masuk jurusan fotografi"

"Waaah, begitu rupanya. Keren"

"Eh ya, kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku bosan di kostanku sepi. Kebanyakan teman-teman kostku saat weekend pulang ke rumah orangtua mereka"

"Hmm begitu, eh ya kita belum bertukar e-mail. Biar kita bisa saling menghubungi"

"Ah ya ini e-mailku"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**alois-spider-trancy098 .jp**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alamat yang unik" komentar sebastian.

"Ini e-mailku"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**sebastian-michaelis1412 .jp**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"1412? Bukankah itu kode untuk Kaito Kid ya? Jadi sebenarnya kau ini Kaito Kid ya?" komentar Alois.

"Haha, jadi kau ini seorang otaku ya? Aku bukan Kaito Kid di anime Magic Kaito. Angka itu hanya asal saja" Sebastian menanggapi.

"Sebby, kau punya alamat Faustus-senpai tidak?"

"Claude maksudmu?"

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menanyakan langsung kepada orangnya saja? Kamar Claude tidak jauh dari sini, masih di lantai dua juga"

"Ah Sebby, aku segan dengannya"

"Segan?"

"Iya, dia kan waktu itu panitia waktu ospek. Udah gitu aku sering dimarahin lagi sama dia. Ya sudah begini saja. kamu berikan alamat e-mail claude dan aku akan memberikan alamat e-mail ciel. Sepertinya kamu tertarik padanya"

"Jadi kamu tertarik pada Claude?"

"Entahlah. aku hanya ingin berteman dekat saja dengannya"

"Hmm baiklah kalau gitu"

"Jadi benar kan dugaanku? Kamu tertarik dengan Ciel?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bingung. Kita bertiga kan berteman sewaktu kecil, namun kenapa Ciel tidak mengingatku sama sekali?"

"Bukan hanya kau yang bingung akan hal itu sebby. Aku pun sama begitu"

"Jadi, Ciel sama sekali tidak mengingat kalau dia pernah berteman denganmu sewaktu kecil?. Tapi kenapa kalian begitu dekat?"

"Aku yang memulai semua dari awal. Mungkin saja Ciel mengalami amnesia jadi ia tidak mengingat teman-teman masa kecilnya. Jadi kalau aku memaksa Ciel untuk mengingatnya, itu sangat berbahaya efeknya bagi Ciel, Sebby"

"Ya aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku akan mengikutimu caramu juga"

"Ini e-mail Ciel"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ciel_phantomhive142 .jp**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm"

"Kenapa Sebby?"

"Tidak ada. Ini e-mail Claude"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**claude-faustus_gold .jp**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hari sudah mau malam Al. sebaiknya kamu pulang"

"Hmm baiklah"

"Biar aku antar ke kostanmu, aku juga ingin tahu kostanmu dimana"

"Boleh-boleh saja"

**SKIP TIME**

**Di kamar kost Alois**

CKLEK

KRIIIITTT

"Ayo Sebby, masuk"

Alois membuka pintu kamar kostnya sambil mempersilahkan Sebastian masuk ke kamar kostnya. Alois lalu menyalakan lampu kamar kostnya dan tidak lama kemudian ponsel alois bergetar. Menandakan ada e-mail yang masuk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**From: Ciel ciel_phantomhive1412 .jp**

_Alois, kamu bisa kesini sebentar?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alois lalu segera bergegas hendak pergi ke rumah kost Ciel.

"Kamu mau kemana Al?"

"Ke kostan Ciel, dia ingin aku pergi ke kostannya. Aku punya firasat tidak enak sejak tadi siang"

"Aku ikut"

**Di kamar kost Ciel**

Sesampainya di kamar kost Ciel, Sebastian dan Alois menemukan Ciel yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Ciel kamu kenapa?" tanya Alois yang khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Ciel yang tadi menunduk kini menegakkan kepalanya guna melihat lawan bicaranya Alois.

"Kamu demam Ciel, wajahmu merah begini. Kamu punya thermometer dan obat-obatan?" Alois mulai panik.

"Tidak"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi ke apotik. Kamu tidak punya alergi tertentu kan?"

"Aku alergi…"

"Kucing" tambah Ciel.

"Ha? Eehhh, ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Sebby tolong jaga Ciel ya"

Alois lalu berlari pergi menuju apotik. Kemudian Sebastian memindahkan Ciel yang terduduk di sofa ke tempat tidurnya.

"Michaelis?"

"Iya ini aku, Sebastian Michaelis. Tadi aku datang bersama Alois. Kamu tidak perlu ketakutan terhadapku Ciel"

Ciel diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Sebastian.

"Biar aku ganti bajumu, dimana baju tidurmu?"

"Di lemari" jawab Ciel.

kemudian sebastian mencari baju tidur Ciel di dalam lemarinya.

"Yang mana?"

"Kemeja putih polos lengan panjang, ada di lemari kok. Di gantung"

"Oh yang ini ya?"

sebastian mengambil kemeja putih lengan panjang dari lemari Ciel dan menunjukkannya kepada Ciel.

"Ya yang itu"

Sebastian lalu melepaskan kaos lengan pendek Ciel beserta celana pendek Ciel dan memakaikannya baju tidur.

"Aku buatkan bubur ya?" Sebastian menawarkan kepada Ciel.

"Ya, boleh. Terimakasih Michaelis"

"Panggil saja Sebastian, teman Al adalah temanku juga"

"Eh? Baiklah Mi- eh Sebastian" Sebastian lalu pergi ke dapur Ciel dan memasakan bubur untuknya.

"Bolehkah aku menggunakan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkasmu?"

"Ah ya tentu saja"

"Al lama sekali datangnya" gumam Sebastian.

"Ah maaf lama menunggu"

alois datang dan langsung menghampiri Ciel di tempat tidurnya.

"Dimana Sebby?"

"Sebastian di dapur, sedang memasak"

"Aku periksa dulu suhumu"

Ciel lalu membuka mulutnya lalu Alois menyelipkan thermometer di bawah lidahnya.

"38 derajat, demammu cukup tinggi" Alois lalu berlari menuju dapur mengambil baskom, es, dan sapu tangan.

"Kenapa Al? buru-buru sekali?"

"Ciel demamnya tinggi"

kemudian Alois langsung berlari menuju tempat tidur Ciel mengambil air dingin dan es batu dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam baskom. Setelah itu ia mencelupkan sapu tangan ke dalam baskom dan memerasnya kemudian menaruh sapu tangan tersebut di atas kening Ciel.

"Ciel, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Aku harus ke bandara menjemput papa. Papa ingin melihat keadaanku di Jepang"

"Gak apa-apa Alois, kamu sangat membantu kok. Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu"

"Sudah sewajarnya teman itu saling membantu? Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Alois lalu berlari keluar namun Ciel tidak menjawab. Alois melirik kea rah tempat tidur Ciel, ternyata ia sudah tertidur.

**SKIP TIME**

"Maaf lama Ciel, aku buatkan _cheese risotto_"

Sebastian datang dari dapur sambil membawakan segelas air dan semangkuk bubur.

"Ciel?" Ciel tidak menjawab panggilan Sebastian.

Ah rupanya bocah ini tertidur. Sebastian lalu membangunkannya dan tidak lama kemudian Ciel terbangun.

"Ergh? Sebastian?"

"Waktunya makan dan minum obat setelah itu kamu boleh tidur lagi. Kamu sekarang pasti sudah lapar kan?"

"Iya"

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Al?"

"Ia menjemput ayahnya di bandara. Ayahnya ingin melihat kondisi Alois yang sekarang tinggal di jepang untuk beberapa tahun"

"Hmm begitu"

"Ayo buka mulutmu? Aaah?"

"Ak! Aku bisa makan sendiri" entah mengapa muncul rona merah pada pipi chubby Ciel.

"Baiklah"

Ciel lalu meniup-niup bubur yang masih panas itu dan memasukkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan sendok.

"Enak"

Ciel lalu memakan bubur itu dengan lahap sampai habis. Hal itu membuat Sebastian senang dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Kamu sudah menghabiskan makanannmu, sekarang minum obatnnya"

ciel lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan obat yang disodorkan oleh Sebastian.

"Sekarang kau sebaiknya istirahat"

"Se- Se- Sebastian"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih" Ciel mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sebastian sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang manis itu. Membuat author melt *abaikan*

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Aku khawatir jika meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Itu jika kamu enggak keberatan"

"Boleh saja, tapi aku takut merepotkanmu"

"Tidak tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kita kan berteman. Sudah sewajarnya kan teman saling membantu?"

"Alois pun tadi mengatakan hal yang sama"

Tidak lama setelah mengucapkan itu, Ciel tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sebastian berjalan menuju sofa dan menjatuhkan badannya ke atas sofa di kamar kost ciel. Kemudian Sebastian berbaring sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Bukankah yang berambut pirang itu Ciel? Dan yang berambut kelabu itu adalah Alois?'

'Tadi siang di café, kenapa ketika aku memanggil Alois yang menengok adalah si rambut pirang itu? Dan kenapa tadi siang ketika di café, si rambut kelabu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ciel?'

'Apakah mereka mencoba mempermainkan aku?'

Sebastian lalu melihat Ciel dari atas sofa yang ia tiduri sekarang. Kemudian ia melihat ada dompet berwarna biru dongker di atas meja belajarnya. Sepertinya itu punya Ciel. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sebastian lalu pergi mengambil dompet tersebut. Bukan bermaksud untuk mencuri uang di dalamnya, melainkan ia ingin melihat kartu identitas yang ada di dalamnya. Sebastian menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kartu identitasnya, kartu mahasiswa Ciel.

_**Ciel phantomhive**_

_**Birth: 14 desember ******_

Berarti sosok berambut kelabu ini benar-benar bernama Ciel? Foto di dalam kartu mahasiswa tersebut pun foto si rambut kelabu itu dengan warna matanya yang masing-masing berbeda, biru laut dan violet.

**Flashback**

**Di ****i****nggris**

Bocah berambut hitam yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu kini sedang duduk di taman ditemani oleh bodyguardnya sambil memperhatikan dua bocah yang sedang bermain di depannya dengan riangnya. kemudian bocah berambut hitam itu menghampiri mereka.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bermain bersama kalian? Ayahku sedang sibuk di kantor. Ibu sedang sibuk di butik karena butik itu baru buka. Aku bosan kalau tinggal di kamar hotel terus"

Kemudian si rambut kuning membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ciel.

"Boleh. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive dan temanku yang warna matanya berbeda ini namanya Alois Trancy. Apa kamu masih mau dengan kami atau kamu takut dengan Alois karena warna matanya berbeda?"

"Warna matanya berbeda? Bolehkah aku melihatnya? Eh tentu kalau kamu mau menunjukkannya kepadaku"

"Boleh kok" jawab bocah dengan rambut kelabu.

Si bocah kelabu lalu memperlihatkan kedua iris matanya. Sebelah kanan berwarna violet dan sebelah kiri berwarna biru gelap.

"Waaah indah sekali. Aku baru pertama kali orang yang warna matanya berbeda"

Sebastian terpukau. Ia baru pertama kali melihat orang yang warna matanya tidak sinkron dengan satu sama lainnya.

"Kamu masih mau main sama kita?" tanya si rambut pirang.

"Iya. Aku mau main sama kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sebby?" tanya si rambut kelabu.

"Ah ya boleh. Bolehkah aku meanggilmu Al?" tanya Sebastian kepada si rambut kelabu.

"Ya. Boleh" kata si rambut kelabu memperbolehkan.

"Ayo kita main" dan mereka kemudian bermain bersama.

**End flashback**

"Aku jadi makin tidak mengerti" gumam Sebastian.

"Sebaiknya aku segera tidur" lalu Sebastian menuju sofa dan tidur.

**Pukul 2.45 am**

Sebastian terbangun di tengah malam. Merasa bahwa tenggorokannya sedikit kering, ia lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"PERGI KAU FAUSTUS!" kata Ciel sambil berteriak dengan suara yang keras.

Sebastian terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Ciel.

"Ada apa Ciel? Kenapa berteriak-teriak begitu? Kau mimpi buruk ya?"

"Pergi, pergi kau Faustus! Pergi!" kata Ciel namun kini dengan suara yang kecil.

"Aku bukan Faustus, aku Sebastian"

"Sebby?"

Sebastian yang mendengarnya terkejut mendengar Ciel memanggil Sebastian dengan nama kecilnya. Ia jadi makin heran, apakah Ciel memang benar-benar lupa ingatan atau berpura-pura lupa ingatan?

"Iya ini… Aku…"

Ciel lalu menghamburkan pelukannya kepada Sebastian dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada atletis Sebastian. Pemilik iris ruby itu cukup terkejut dengan sikap Ciel. Namun Sebastian cukup peka dengan situasi bahwa Ciel sedang mimpi buruk, lalu Sebastian merengkuh tubuh Ciel. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung dan tangan kirinya mengelus pinggang Ciel.

"Kamu gak perlu ketakutan, ada aku yang menemanimu malam ini"

Sebastian lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu mengusap kening Ciel, ternyata demamnya belum turun.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur lagi. Kamu harus banyak-banyak istirahat supaya demammu cepat turun" lanjut Sebastian.

Ciel berbaring kembali di atas kasurnya dan Sebastian mengambil air dingin dan es batu dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam baskom. Setelah itu ia mencelupkan sapu tangan ke dalam baskom dan memerasnya kemudian menaruh sapu tangan tersebut di atas kening Ciel.

"Cepat sembuh Ciel" gumam Sebastian.

Kemudian Sebastian hendak tidur kembali menuju sofa namun Ciel menarik tangan kiri milik Sebastian. Sehingga menghentikan si pemilik tangan kiri tersebut.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku disini" pinta Ciel kepada Sebastian.

Sebastian menduga-duga, Ciel mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat dengan Claude. Kejadian tadi siang di café, ekspresi ketakutan Ciel ketika melihat Claude, di tambah mimpi buruk Ciel sampai menyebut-nyebut marga Claude, tentu merujuk kepada hal tersebut. Tapi ia belum yakin betul karena belum mendengar penjelasan dari kedua belah pihak baik Ciel ataupun Claude. Sepertinya ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Ciel atau Claude.

"Baiklah"

Sebastian mengambil kursi yang sering Ciel pakai untuk belajar di meja belajarnya dan menaruh kursi tersebut di samping tempat tidur Ciel. Ia lalu duduk di kursi tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian Sebastian tertidur dengan posisi duduk di atas kursi tersebut.

Tak lama, Ciel bangun kembali dan melihat Sebastian yang tidur di atas kursi.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Bangun"

"Tidak bagus tidur dengan duduk di atas kursi seperti itu. Tidur di sini saja"

"Hey Sebastian!" pria yang dipanggil namanya itu kemudian bangun.

"Tidur di kasur bersamaku saja. daripada di kursi seperti itu. Badanmu bisa pegal-pegal besok"

"Ah tidak tidak. Aku di sofa saja"

"Jangan. Nanti badanmu bisa sakit kalo tidur di atas sofa. Disini saja. gak sempit kok"

Sebastian lalu mengusap kening Ciel.

"Syukurlah demammu sudah turun sedikit" kemudian Ciel ikut-ikutan mengecek badannya sendiri.

"_Haaa, yokatta. arigatou ne Sebastian _(ah, syukurlah. Makasih ya Sebastian)"

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu" lanjut Ciel.

Kemudian Sebastian naik ke atas kasur Ciel. Kemudian Ciel menyelimuti badan Sebastian dengan selimut yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak usah ciel, badan-"

"Aku tidak mau kamu masuk angina karena semalaman menjagaku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu"

"_Ja, oyasumi_"

"_Oyasumi Ciel"_ lalu mereka berdua tertidur bersama di atas kasur Ciel.

Sepertinya Sebastian lupa untuk menanyakan kenapa ia berteriak-teriak tadi sambil menyebut nama marga Claude. Besok pagi saja ia tanyakan kepada Ciel, lagipula ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat.

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Author note:**_

Bagaimana chapter tiga ini? Kepanjangan yah? author emang seneng yang panjang-panjang (loh?) hehehe. B-)

Maaf ya author baru update chapter ke-tiga ini karena author sibuk di real life. Ngurusin j-event di kota tempat aku tinggal, belum lagi tugas-tugas kuliah yang numpuk, dan ditambah laptop aku rusak. Kyaaaa tapi sekarang laptop aku udah bener lagi. Hehehe #curcol dulu

Maaf ya alurnya lambat banget, soalnya author juga gak mau alurnya terburu-buru gitu ntar jadi kesannya maksa. Biarkanlah mengalir alami seperti ini )

Author juga seneng banget ada yang mau baca ini fanfic, apa lagi sampe dapet review, ada yang mau follow, kyaaaa seneng banget. B)

Untuk chapter ke-empat sebenarnya sudah selesai dikerjakan, tinggal edit-edit dikit kalau ada request adegan dari para reviewer sekalian. Hehe

本当にアリガトウございます n,n

_**Summary next chapter:**_

"Ngapain malu? Lagian kita sama-sama laki-laki"

"Memang ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi di antara kami berdua"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Sebastian, Ciel?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Ciel"


	4. Chapter 4 - Yurushite Kuremasenka?

**From Alone be Together**

**|Kisah Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Gray, dkk dari yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal menjadi kenal dan akhirnya tinggal bersama sewaktu mereka kuliah| Bad Summarry**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, typo(s) yang nyelip-nyelip, ambigay, humor gagal**

**Rate: M (demi keamanan dan kenyamanan kita bersama)**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah punya saya *digampar Yana Toboso***

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aku tidak mau kamu masuk angin karena semalaman menjagaku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu"

"_Ja, oyasumi_"

"_Oyasumi Ciel"_ lalu mereka berdua tertidur bersama di atas kasur Ciel.

Sepertinya Sebastian lupa untuk menanyakan kenapa ia berteriak-teriak tadi sambil menyebut nama marga Claude. Besok pagi saja ia tanyakan kepada Ciel, lagipula ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter 4**__** Yurushite Kuremasenka?**_

"Hmm, sudah pagi jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sebastian yang baru saja bangun dari tidur tampannya.

Sebastian kemudian melihat jam weker yang ada di atas meja di samping kasur Ciel.

"Uwah, jam 9. Aku kesiangan" sebastian terkejut. Tentu saja, karena setiap hari baik hari kuliah maupun hari libur, sebastian selalu bangun jam 6 pagi dan berolahraga. Wajar saja ia memiliki badan yang atletis.

Sebastian lalu melihat sosok pria mungil yang tertidur dengan cantiknya di sampingnya. Kemudian Sebastian meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Ciel.

"Syukurlah, demamnya sudah turun"

"Sebaiknya aku membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan"

**SKIP TIME**

"Huft ia benar-benar tidak berubah. Sekarang sudah jam 11 dan ia belum bangun"

Sebastian menunggu Ciel bangun sejak ia selesai memasak tadi namun sampai saat ini Ciel belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan segera bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Ciel dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

"Uhhh.."

Ciel akhirnya bangun dan kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam wekernya.

11.14 am

Ciel lalu menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

"huft,, sepertinya aku harus membangunkannya"

Sebastian lalu pergi dari sofa menuju tempat tidur Ciel.

"Ciel"

"Hmm?" sang pemilik nama bergumam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Ini sudah siang loh?"

Ciel tidak menjawab. Kemudian Sebastian pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Ciel.

Sebatian lalu megguncang-guncang badan Ciel dan Ciel akhirnya membuka matanya. Ciel lalu duduk di atas kasur.

"Ayo bangun. Minum ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya secangkir teh hangat"

Sebastian memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk Ciel. Kemudian ciel meminum teh tersebut.

"Enak"

"Terima kasih, kau sudah merasa segar?"

"Un, sepertinya aku akan membiasakan diri meminum teh setiap pagi"

"Mungkin itu akan membuatmu bangun lebih pagi setiap hari"

"Ide yang bagus"

Kemudian Ciel pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**SKIP TIME**

Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang menutupi dada sampai pahanya.

"Errr, maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung tapi aku baru melihat laki-laki pakai handuk seperti itu" komentar sebastian.

"_Urusai! _Dadaku kerempeng tau, aku malu"

"Ngapain malu? Lagian kita sama-sama laki-laki"

"Badanku 'kan gak se-atletis badan kamu"

"Makanya kamu tiap pagi bangun pagi, biar ada waktu buat olahraga"

"Mana bisa aku bangun pagi? Aku belajar dan membaca buku saja bisa sampai jam 2 malam. Walau aku bangun jam 9 pun tetap saja waktu tidurku kurang"

"Setidaknya kamu gak perlu melakukan itu setiap malam kan? Dan sebaiknya kamu cepat pakai baju sebelum kamu terkena demam lagi"

Ciel tidak membalas ucapan Sebastian. Ciel mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya. Kemudian memilih kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans pendek seatas lutut. Ah, Ciel pakai apa aja cakep. Gak pake baju juga cakep (loh?)

"Kamu gak mau mandi, Sebastian?"

"Aku tadi sudah mandi sebelum kamu bangun"

Ciel kemudian menghampiri Sebastian yang duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Walau ini lebih cocok di sebut makan siang. Mereka lalu makan bersama. Salahkan isi kulkas Ciel yang penuh dengan makanan instan. Sebastian sangat anti dengan yang namanya makanan instan. Sehingga ia menyiapkan roti dengan selai blueberry dan selai coklat.

"Makananmu penuh dengan makanan instan dan makanan manis"

"Iya, aku memang menyukai makanan manis"

"Gak sehat tau. Makanan instan tuh banyak bahan pengawetnya, dan kamu juga bisa diabetes kalo sering makan makanan manis. Kamu juga harus bayak makan sayur dan buah, biar kulitmu keliatan segar dan cerah. Gak keliatan putih pucat begitu"

"Iya iya. Bawel baget sih, kayak ibuku saja" jawab Ciel dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Kamu sudah baikan? Setelah ini aku mau pulang ke kostan"

"Ya, aku sudah baikan. Terima kasih sudah merawatku semalaman. Aku ingin megatarkanmu ke kostanmu"

"Gak usah, kamu sebaiknya istirahat saja. Besok hari pertamamu kuliah kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku bosen. Masa seharian di kostan terus? Lagian aku mau ke supermarket, ada yang harus dibeli. Aku juga mau tau kostan kamu dimana. Udah itu aku mau pulang lagi"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu"

Ciel dan Sebastian lalu membersihkan peralatan makan mereka kemudian pergi menuju rumah kost sebastian.

**Di jalan menuju rumah kost Sebastian**

"Ciel, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Maaf. Semalam kamu ngigau menyebut-nyebut nama Faustus. Memangnya ada apa dengan Claude? Kemarin di cafe pun, sepertinya kamu tidak menyukainya ya?"

Ciel diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian.

"Ah maaf ciel, apa kau tersinggung? Kalau kamu gak mau jawab juga gak apa-apa. Aku cuma penasaran aja"

"yah, orangtua kami memang saling mengenal dengan oleh karena itu kami juga saling mengenal. Memang ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi di antara kami berdua"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Maaf aku sudah bertanya seperti itu"

Sepertinya Sebastian harus menjalankan plan B, yakni bertanya pada Claude.

Ciel kemudian diam kembali. Tidak ada yang berani memulai topik kembali. Sebastian sebenarnya ingin bertanya, banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang Ciel yang ia ingin tanyakan. Tapi Sebastian lebih memilih untuk diam, sepertinya situasinya tidak tepat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah kost sebastian. Sebastian membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan Ciel masuk.

"Kamarmu dimana?"

"Di lantai dua"

Kemudian mereka masuk ke ruang tamu dan segera naik ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sebastian, sebastian langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya kemarin ia lupa untuk mengunci kamarnya.

"Ayo masuk Ciel" ajak sebastian.

"Ah iya" jawab ciel dengan sedikit canggung.

Ternyata kamar kost sebastian tidak semewah kamar kost Ciel. Kamar kost Sebastian lebih kecil, lebih sederhana tapi tetap rapih. Hanya ada kasur untuk satu orang, sebuah lemari pakaian, dan meja belajar beserta kursinya. Ciel kemudian memfokuskan matanya ke satu titik, tepat di samping meja belajar Sebastian. Sosok hitam, kecil, dan berbulu yang sedang bergerak ke arahnya.

"Hatsyiiii, hus! Hus! Pergi sana monster kecil"

"Kenapa Ciel? Kucing kan lucu, imut. Lihat sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

"Tidak! Kucing- per- hatsyiiii alergi"

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan menjauhkannya sebentar darimu. Ayo kurochi" Sebastian menggendong kurochi dan menitipkannya kepada penghuni kamar kost di samping kamar Sebastian.

Sementara Ciel menunggu sendirian di kamar Sebastian.

"Hatsyiii~"

Ciel masih bersin-bersin. Tapi kucing itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Ah, biar sajalah. Sebentar lagi pasti akan segera berhenti.

"Ciel, apa itu kau?"

"Faustus?!"

Ciel kaget dengan kedatangan Claude. Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini? Menghampirinya? Tapi kini Ciel harus berani. Ciel tidak mau terus-terusan bersembunyi ketakutan di balik selimutnya. Ia harus menghadapi ketakutannya, traumanya, menyelesaikan itu semua agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Sebastian, Ciel?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa kenapa bisa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku ada sedikit perlu dengan Sebastian"

Ciel tidak menjawab. Suasana menjadi hening karena tidak ada yang memulai topic pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Ciel masih sedikit trauma dengan Claude, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sekarang. Hari ini juga.

"Ciel, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Ya, aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu"

Claude langsung menarik tangan Ciel. Ciel pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Claude. Melihat iris gold milik Claude, ia yakin dan percaya bahwa Claude tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi seperti dulu.

Dari jendela kamar Bard, Sebastian bisa melihat Claude yang sedang menarik tangan Ciel dengan kasar. Ia tahu, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Tapi Sebastian tidak berhak turut campur dalam masalah mereka berdua.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar Bard, bisakah kau menjaga kucingku sampai malam?"

Bard kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau ini. Kemarin nitip jemuran, sekarang nitip kucing, besok mau nitip apa? Nitip cewek?"

"Mungkin" jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum jahil. Sementara Bard kesal sambil menggertakan giginya.

Kembali ke Ciel dan Claude yang sedang ada di halaman belakang, tempat nongkrong para penguninya. Tapi karena hari libur, tempat ini jadi sepi.

"Faustus"

"Panggil Claude saja, dulu kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kenapa sekarang memanggil margaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Ciel yang sedang duduk di ayunan mengayunkan ayunannya dengan perlahan sambil melamun. Sementara Claude berlutut di hadapan Ciel.

"Aku minta maaf Ciel"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali, Claude"

"Aku tahu kau belum memaafkanmu, atau kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Tapi apakah kau harus bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? Menjauhiku?"

Ciel tidak menjawab pertanyaan Claude. Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus dan decitan ayunan yang Ciel ayunkan dengan perlahan.

"Kau tahu Claude" Ciel bersuara

"Cangkir yang hancur, mungkin akan bisa diperbaiki. Namun, tidak akan ada yang bisa memperbaiki retakan-retakannya. Cangkir itu tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula"

Claude diam tidak menanggapi. Sementara Ciel kembali bersuara.

"Kau telah menghancurkan Elizabeth. Kemudian menghancurkan badanku, apakah kau tahu aku tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu gara-gara kau? Kau tahu kejadian itu membuat aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku sampai lupa seperti apa rasanya mimpi indah itu?"

Ciel meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Kau bukan temanku lagi" Ciel beranjak dari dan Claude meraih tangan Ciel namun Ciel menepisnya.

"Aku belum selesai. Ciel" kemudian Ciel kembali duduk di atas ayunannya.

"Kaupun melakukan hal itu secara tidak langsung kepadaku Ciel"

"Itu karena akibat dari tindakanmu sendiri. Kau mengendarai motor sambil mabuk sehingga menabrak kekasihku hingga ia akhirnya meninggal. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena jasadnya hancur. Kau melakukan hal 'itu' kepadaku ketika kau mabuk juga. Anak usia 17 tahun belum cukup umur untuk mengendarai motor dan minum alkohol pada saat itu"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Ciel. Asal kau mau memaafkan dan kembali berteman denganku. Aku menyesal"

"Itu tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Karena inilah yang aku inginkan"

Ciel kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Claude kemudian ikut berdiri mengikuti Ciel, meraih pergelangan tangan Ciel dan

GYUUUUTTTT

"Apa-apaan kau? Cukup! Lepaskan aku!" Ciel terkejut, sangat terkejut karena Claude yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Ciel berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Claude dengan sekuat tenaga namun hasilnya nihil. Claude lebih kuat darinya, memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Ciel"

Ciel diam, membiarkan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian Ciel merasakan pipinya basah, setetes air menetes di pipi Ciel yang kenyal. Claude menangis. Pria keras kepala ini menangis sambil memeluk Ciel dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Pria yang sedang memeluknya ini sungguh-sungguh. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Ciel merasa tidak tega.

"Aku tidak mau terus-terusan diberi tatapan mematikan darimu. Aku tidak mau kau terus lari dariku setiap kau melihatku. Karena…."

"Aku menyukaimu, Ciel"

Pemilik iris ocean blue itu membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut. Namun bukan hanya ia yang terkejut. Pemilik dengan iris ruby juga terkejut melihatnya.

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

**お****待****たせしました**

Maaf kalau di chapter ini kurang karena author kena writer block.

Author mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang review, follow, apalagi sampai favorite. Author seneeeng banget. Ada yang mau baca aja udah bersyukur banget karena di fandom Kuroshitsuji Indonesia ini udah mulai sepi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_S__ummarry Next Chapter:_

_**Chapter 5 Save him from fangirl**_

'_ah begitu rupanya, cinta segitiga. Pantas saja Sebastian selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya, ia menyukai gadis lain'_

"_Kini aku sadar. Kamu bisa saja kehilangan ingatanmu, tapi kamu tidak bisa kehilangan emosimu"_

"_Itu tidak mungkin Alois, nanti Sebastian malah dibilang __homo"_

"_Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ini fleksibel" _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Sebby?"_


	5. Chapter 5 - Save him From Fangirl!

_**Chapter 5 Save him From Fangirl**_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Ciel"

Ciel diam, membiarkan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian Ciel merasakan pipinya basah, setetes air menetes di pipi Ciel yang kenyal. Claude menangis. Pria keras kepala ini menangis sambil memeluk Ciel dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Pria yang sedang memeluknya ini sungguh-sungguh. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Ciel merasa tidak tega.

"Aku tidak mau terus-terusan diberi tatapan mematikan darimu. Aku tidak mau kau terus lari dariku setiap kau melihatku. Karena…."

"Aku menyukaimu, Ciel"

Pemilik iris ocean blue itu membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut. Namun bukan hanya ia yang terkejut. Pemilik dengan iris ruby juga terkejut melihatnya.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?' Sebastian bertanya dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Sebastian, apa yang sedang kau lihat sih di bawah sana?" tanya Bard.

Bard ikut memperhatikan dari jendela kamarnya, ia penasaran dengan apa yang Sebastian lihat sampai Sebastian menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Bard melihat di bawah sana ada Claude yang sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut dark blue.

'ah begitu rupanya, cinta segitiga. Pantas saja Sebastian selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya, ia menyukai gadis lain' pikir Bard.

"Sudahlah Sebastian, cewek masih banyak kok di dunia ini. Dunia tidak selebar daun bawang" Bard memberi saran sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Siapa juga yang sedang jatuh cinta Bard? Aku hanya khawatir Claude berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Ciel dan Ciel itu temanku sewaktu aku masih kecil"

Ya alasan Sebastian mengamati mereka dari jendela kamar Bard adalah karena Sebastian khawatir. Sejak awal Claude membawa Ciel ke taman halaman belakang, Sebastian memperhatikan mereka.

Sebastian sudah curiga dengan mereka berdua sejak pertemuan mereka di cafe Kong-Rong kemarin. Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Dugaan Sebastian ternyata tepat, walau ia tidak tahu pokok permasalahan yang terjadi di antara mereka apa.

Namun dapat Sebastian simpulkan bahwa Claude telah membuat suatu kesalahan yang besar. Apalagi sampai membuat Ciel mengalami trauma dan mimpi buruk. Wajar saja jika Ciel membenci Claude dan Ciel tidak mau memaafkan Claude. Dan Claude sangat amat menyesal membuat Ciel menderita seperti itu.

"Oh jadi nama gadis itu Ciel? Ah rupanya kau itu _tsundere_ ya, tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu tapi mengapa tadi kau membawa gadis itu ke kamarmu? Kau tahu kan perempuan tidak boleh masuk ke sini, apalagi sampai masuk kamar. Untung saja ibu kost kita sedang tidak ada. Kalau dia sampai tahu-"

"Bard, Ciel itu bukan perempuan. Dia itu laki-laki"

Bard lalu diam mendengar hal itu, Sebastian lanjut memperhatikan Ciel dan Claude lagi, dan Kurochi mengeong.

"Heeeee? Jadi kalau begitu, kalian gay? Kau dan Claude juga? Kalian sedang berebut _uke_?"

"_damarinasai_ (diam!)"

"hai'" kemudian Bard diam. Haaah Bard tidak tahu jalan pikiran kedua temannya itu.

**Back to Ciel and Claude**

"Sudahlah, Claude"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini" Ciel melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ciel lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Claude secara paksa. Sadar karena yang di bawah pelukannya itu merasa tidak nyaman, Claude pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika hal itu terjadi kembali"

Kemudian Ciel pergi meninggalkan Claude.

"Terima kasih, Ciel"

**From Alone be Together**

**|Kisah Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Gray, dkk dari yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal menjadi kenal dan akhirnya tinggal bersama sewaktu mereka kuliah| Bad Summarry**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, typo(s) yang nyelip-nyelip, ambigay, humor gagal, ****crossdressing**

**Rate: ****M (takut author khilaf)**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah punya saya *digampar Yana Toboso***

"Sebastian"

Ciel kembali ke kamar Sebastian. Sebastian yang tadi berada di kamar Bard kini telah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Ciel?"

"Gak apa-apa"

Sebastian menuangkan air dari dalam termos ke teko kecil dan memasukkan beberapa daun teh ke dalam teko tersebut.

"Mau minum secangkir teh?"

"Boleh. Maaf merepotkanmu Sebastian"

"Bukan masalah"

Sebastian kemudian menuangkan isi teko tersebut ke dalam cangkir yang telah di taruh di atas nampan bersama dengan sepiring kukis coklat.

"Ciel"

Si pemilik iris heterokrom itu kemudian menyesap tehnya kemudian melirik ke pemuda yang memanggil namanya tersebu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal. Boleh?"

"Boleh"

"Pertama aku ingin bertanya tentang ini"

Sebastian menunjukkan selembar foto berukuran post card yang terbingkai oleh figura kayu yang terliha sudah usang. Di dalam foto itu memperlhatkan tiga orang anak yang sedang bermain di sebuah pohon beringin tua berukuran besar.

"Anak ini" Ciel menunjuk seorang anak berambut biru di dalam foto tersebut.

"Iya, itu dirimu" Sebastian seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat Ciel bingung.

"Ah ya, aku 'kan pernah amnesia. Jadi tidak ingat. Hehe"

"Amnesia?"

"Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat berumur lima tahun dan menyebabkan aku hilang ingatan. Entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana karena mengalaminya di saat belum terlalu banyak memiliki ingatan"

"Hmm, jadi begitu"

"Lalu aku bertemu kembali denganmu setelah aku amnesia di kafe kemarin. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak asing denganmu, merasa kita sudah dekat sekali, namun aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu"

Kemudian Ciel melanjutkan ceritanya dengan panjang lebar. Sebastian mendengarkan apa yang terjadi pada Ciel dengan cukup seksama. Wajar saja jika Ciel mengingat Alois hanya sebatas teman SMA dan wajar saja Ciel sangat mengenal Claude walaupun Ciel sendiri membenci Claude karena mereka saling mengenal sejak Ciel masuk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Ciel hanya bertanya-tanya ketika melihat foto dirinya yang masih berusia balita. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki ingatan sama sekali tentang kehidupannya saat masa-masa di bawah lima tahun. Memang wajar jika anak umur segitu tidak terlalu memiliki banyak ingatan, tapi apakah wajar jika tidak memiiki ingatan sama sekali?

"Ciel, sekarang aku jadi makin semangat untuk kuliah di jurusanku"

"Kenapa?"

"Awalnya aku ingin menggeluti dunia fotografi karena ingin mengabadikan momen-momen indah"

Setelah tadi Sebastian mendengarkan cerita Ciel, kini giliran Ciel yang mendengarkan cerita Sebastian. Lebih tepatnya, Sebastian melepaskan kegundahan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ciel mendengarkan Sebastian dengan seksama dan tanpa sadar memasang tampang _adorable face_ yang membuat Sebastian gemas.

"Tapi aku berfikir. Apa gunanya mengabadikan momen indah jika orang yang diabadikan momennya saja tidak mengingat momen tersebut"

Sebastian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kini aku sadar. Kamu bisa saja kehilangan ingatanmu, tapi kamu tidak bisa kehilangan emosimu"

Kemudian segaris senyuman tergambar di wajah tampan Sebastian, bukan senyum palsu seperti yang ia tampakkan di hadapan gadis-gadis cantik yang menyukainya, melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

**Skip time**

Ciel sedang duduk di dalam kafetaria kampus yang kini sedang ramai, mengunyah roti isi yang sebelumnya ia beli di kafetaria. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ciel"

"Ada apa Al? Bagaimana menurutmu hari pertama kuliahanmu?"

"Aku boleh duduk disini gak?" tanya Alois sambil membawa nasi kare dan jus buah di atas nampan.

Ciel menganggukkan kepalanya, kode ia memperbolehkan Alois duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah tuh dosen bilangnya cuma perkenalan doank, tapi tetep aja dikasih tugas. Awalnya ngobrol-ngobrol gimana dunia perkuliahan itu tapi ujung-ujungnya dia ngejelasin materinya yang kayak iklan itu. Singkat, padat, dan jelas gak jelas sih"

"Ciel, apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku waktu aku kecil?"

"Apa aku salah? Jadi sekarang kau sudah ingat semuanya Ciel?"

Ciel menelan sandwichnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Kita sudah diajarkan sejak kecil untuk tidak makan sambil berbicara.

"Memangnya hilang ingatan dan mengembalikan ingatan itu gampang? Benturkan kepala dan kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu yang hilang, itu hanya ada di dalam film Al. Kau tahu, Claude waktu kecil pernah terjatuh dari kasur dengan posisi kepala jatuh terlebih dahulu. Walau itu hanya benturan ringan, menyebabkan syaraf keseimbangannya terganggu dan dia tidak bisa berjalan selama dua hari"

"Dan aku masih tidak memiliki ingatan tentang diriku sebelum aku amnesia. Aku mendengar dari Sebby tentang nama panggilan kecil kita. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menggunakan nama panggilan itu untuk menunjukkan keakraban kita?"

Si pemilik iris heterokrom itu menampilkan senyuman di wajah bishounennya. Sangat langka seorang Ciel tersenyum.

"Kau mengenal Faustus-senpai sejak kecil? Kenapa kau tidak bilang-" ucapan Alois terhenti ketika ia melihat Claude sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Fautus-senpai" sapa Alois.

Kemudian Ciel menengok ke belakang dan melihat Claude sedang menghampiri meja Ciel dan Alois.

"Hai Ciel dan Alois, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"Tidak boleh"

"Ah ya boleh senpai, silahkan"

Ciel dan Alois menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih" kemudian Claude mengambil tempat duduk di samping Alois dan mengambil bekal makan siang dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Ciel tetap meminum ocha botolan yang ia beli bersamaan dengan sandwich tadi. Ia meminumnya dengan tenang walau ia tidak suka makhluk berkacamata itu duduk makan siang bersamanya.

"Faustus-senpai masih ada kelas?"

"Seharusnya jam satu nanti aku ada kuliah etnografi komunikasi, tapi dosennya gak ada. Kemudian aku ada rapat BEM universitas jam empat Kau sendiri?"

"Aku masih ada kuliah anatomi hewan jam satu. Ciel masih ada kuliah?"

"Tidak ada, hari ini aku hanya ada kuliah ekonomi makro"

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam.

"Sebby, ngapain ke kampus pake kacamata hitam segala? Mengapa juga kau panas-panas gini tudung jaketnya dipake? Gaya berpakaian macam apa itu?"

"Ini gaya berpakaian 'menyamar seadanya'. Aku dikejar-kejar mereka"

Sebastian menunjuk sekumpulan perempuan di lapangan yang sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

"Sebby, cara ampuh menghadapi kejaran para _fangirl_ adalah memberikan mereka _fanservice_"

"Tapi menurutku itu tidak akan berhasil Alois, itu hanya akan menghentikan mereka sementara waktu saja. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih nyata" Claude menyuarakan ketidak setujuan atas saran Alois.

"Contohnya, kau bilang pada mereka kalau sudah punya kekasih. Terus kalo perlu ciuman di depan mereka" oke ide Claude terbilang cukup gila untuk tujuan menghindari _fangirl_ Sebastian.

"Kau cium saja Alois atau Ciel. Lagian mereka berdua mirip cewek kok. Jika para fangirl itu ingin mencari kekasih Sebastian, mereka akan sulit mencarinya karena pasti mereka mencari seorang perempuan. Aku punya pakaian perempuan di ranselku. Sebenarnya ini akan digunakan oleh modelku, tapi pakai saja"

Claude menjelaskan idenya begitu rinci. Masuk akal juga, namun cukup gila juga untuk dilakukan.

"A- a- apa? a- aku? Bentar lagi aku ada kelas jam satu, nanti aku telat masuk kelas lagi. Senpai aja yang ciuman sama Sebby"

"Itu tidak mungkin Alois, nanti Sebastian malah dibilang _homo"_

Kemudian tiga pasang mata mengarah kepada si pemilik mata heterokrom.

"Baiklah, asal jangan ada dari mereka yang mengetahui nama dan identitasku. Kalian harus ikut bertanggung jawab jika terjadi kesalahpahaman"

"Semuanya ada di ranselku, Alois bantu Ciel berpakaian"

Claude menyerahkan ransel kepada Alois.

"Kenapa aku yang membantu Ciel yang berpakaian?"

"Jika Sebastian atau Claude masuk toilet perempuan, nanti disangka orang mesum. Kalau kau yang masuk tidak akan ada yang curiga"

"Oke oke, aku bantu. Ayo Ciel"

Ciel dan Alois beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan masuk ke toilet perempuan.

**Di dalam toilet perempuan**

"Kau sudah selesai mengganti pakaian, nona" tanya Alois yang sedang memeriksa isi ransel Claude dan melirik Ciel yang keluar dari bilik toilet.

Ciel kini telah menggenakan mini dress sederhana berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Ia juga telah mengenakan sepatu balet berwarna putih dengan motif kupu-kupu yang sederhana.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri Al"

Ciel mengeluarkan kontak lensa dari dalam tas ransel miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka memperlihatkan warna mataku yang berbeda, jadi terkadang aku mengenakan kontak lensa berwarna violet atau ocean blue. Waktu SMP kelas dua aku pernah menggunakan _eyepatch_ untuk menutupi mata sebelah kanan yang berwarna violet tapi aku malah dibilang kena sindrom _chuunibyou _sama temen-temen satu kelas"

"Hahaha, iya juga sih. Tapi menurutku sih yang alami lebih baik. Aku lebih suka kau tidak menutupi warna asli matamu. Bukankah Sebby juga begitu?"

"Hah? Gak usah segitunya juga kali buat bantuin Sebby dari _fangirl_"

"Eh ya, tadi aku mau nanyain ini tapi lupa. Kamu udah kenal Claude sejak lama? Kenapa kamu gak bilang? Aku 'kan suka sama dia"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak akan aku jawab sekarang. Tapi yang jelas aku membenci dia"

Alois diam.

"Kamu jangan kebanyakan baca _BL manga_, orientasi seksualmu malah jadi homo 'kan? Kayak sekarang ini"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ini fleksibel"

Alois membantu Ciel memakaikan wig panjang.

"Ayo, lebih cepat lebih baik" Alois sepertinya menjadi korban slogan kampanye calon presiden dari negara seberang. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan toilet wanita.

"Tunggu Ciel" Alois memerhatikan penampilan Ciel dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ada yang kurang"

Alois dengan isengnya mengangkat rok Ciel. Otomatis membuat apa yang ada di dalam rok Ciel ikut terlihat.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan Al?"

Ciel menurunkan roknya yang diangkat oleh tangan jahil Alois.

"Sekarang kamu sempurna luar dan dalam Ciel. Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan memakainya juga, celana dalam warna putih memang terlihat alami diambah aksen ren-"

"_urusai _(berisik) sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang mesum yang membicarakan pakaian dalam wanita. Ayo cepat keluar sebelum ada perempuan betulan (?) yang datang"

**Di taman kampus**

Di samping lapangan kampus ada sebuah taman yang tidak besar, namun tidak kecil juga. Banyak mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas. Ada yang sedang makan siang dengan bekal yang ia bawa sendiri dari rumah, kemudian segerombolan mahasiswa yang duduk di atas rumput yang sedang nongkrong gak jelas lagi ngapain, ada yang frustasi mengerjakan skripsinya yang tidak kunjung selesai, ada pula yang main laptop sambil menikmati fasilitas _free wi-fi_ dari kampus. Kemudian ada juga si tampan Sebastian yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon beringin yang besar, yang menunggu sang pujaan hati (?) datang kepadanya . Oke oke Sebastian itu disini masih jomblo, jadi gak punya pujaan hati.

"Sebby"

"Ciel?"

Sebastian hampir tidak percaya bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini adalah temannya, Ciel. Ia sangat-sangat berbeda. Rambutnya yang panjang, kedua iris ocean bluenya, terutama pakaiannya yang anggun.

'Kalau seperti ini bisa gawat, aku bisa jatuh cinta betulan' ucap Sebastian di dalam batinnya. Tentunya Sebastian tidak berani mengatakan hal ini langsung secara langsung kepada Ciel.

"Iya ini aku, Ciel"

Kemudian Ciel duduk di samping Sebastian.

"Al itu benar-benar jahil. Tadi di kamar mandi aku dijahili sama dia makanya aku di kamar mandi lama. Terus aku disuruh kesini sama Claude, dan Al malah bilang 'selamat mesra-mesraan sama Sebby yah' apa-apaan coba" Ciel menggerutu karena ulah teman pirangnya itu.

Sebastian hanya diam mendengarkan Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum? Suka yah?"

"Iya"

"Argh! Aku kira ini hal yang mudah, pokoknya aku gak mau kayak begini lagi. Inget yah, walaupun aku kayak gini aku ini masih laki-laki tulen"

"Aku hanya mendalami peran saja, kita ini sedang besandiwara kau juga harus mendalami peranmu sebagai perempuan. Meyakinkan tidak hanya para _fangirlku _saja, namun _di_ kiri dan kananku saja"

Sebastian mengatakannya dengan suara kecil di telinga Ciel agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang ada di kanan kiri mereka.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, bisa 'kan ngomongnya biasa gak usah pake bisik-bisik. Geli tau"

'Ciel ternyata cukup pandai juga diajak sandiwara seperti ini'

"Maafkan aku dear, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu"

'Digombalin sama cowok, jijik'

Ciel melihat sosok berambut pirang di tengah-tengah kerumunan perempuan di lapangan.

'Sudah mulai rupanya' batin Ciel.

"Sebby ngapain sih pakai tudung jaket panas-panas begini? Rambut kamu 'kan jadi acak-acakan"

Ciel kemudian membuka tudung jaket Sebastian dan merapikan rambut Sebastian. Ciel mengambil sisir dari tas selempang Ciel yang berwarna putih yang kebetulan serasi dengan gaun _one_ _piece_ yang diberi Claude.

Setelah Ciel selesai merapikan rambut Sebastian, refleks Sebastian memegang tangan Ciel dan meletakkannya di pipi Sebastian. Membuat rona merah di wajah si pemilik tangan.

'Tangan Ciel begitu lembut'

'Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini, padahal ini 'kan cuma boongan' batin Ciel

**Sementara itu di lapangan**

"Ah Sebas-chan dimana yah?"

"Kok main kabur gitu aja"

"Sebas-chan sombong"

"Hey, daritadi kalian ngomongin Sebastian terus. Emang dia siapa sih?" tanya Alois yang tadi tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"KAMU GAK TAU SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS? COWOK PALLING GANTENG DI DUNIA?"

"Etto, senpai biasa aja donk gak usah teriak-teriak gitu. Aku juga denger kok, gak budek"

"Orangnya kabur sih, jadi percuma kayaknya jelasin ke kamu juga. Pokoknya orangnya itu tampan, tinggi, terus tadi sih orangnya pake jaket putih"

"Oh gitu ya. Mirip orang yang lagi pacaran di bawah pohon itu donk"

Para _fangirl_ Sebastian kemudian melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Alois. Mereka melihat pangeran mereka sedang dirapihkan rambutnya dan setelah itu Sebastian memegang tangan gadis tersebut serta meletakkannya di pipinya. Mengundang rasa iri di hati para _fangirl_.

"SEBAS-CHAAAAN"

"Aku juga mau pegang pipinya Sebastian"

"Sebas-chan udah punya pacar,aku mau mati aja"

Para _fangirl_ kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat sang pangeran berada dengan sang kekasih tercintanya. Siapa sih perempuan yang berhasil meraih hati sang pangeran beriris ruby tersebut?

**Kembali ke Sebastian dan Ciel**

Sebastian meraih kedua tangan mungil Ciel, ukuran tangan Sebastian cukup besar untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Ciel dengan satu tangan.

'Itu para _fangirl_ banyak banget. Kayak mau demo ke pemerintah aja' batin Ciel. Ciel membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut melihat banyak sekali _fangirl_ Sebatian yang berlarian menuju mereka.

'Yah aku ngerti banget Sebastian sampai segininya. Dua tahun lebih ia digerayangi makhluk-makhluk nista ini. Hidupnya selama di kampus pasti gak tenang' batin Ciel.

"Sebastian mereka menuju kemari"

"Biarkan saja mereka" jawab Sebastian dengan cuek.

"Aku gak suka keramaian Sebby"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan begini saja kurasa mereka sudah mengerti"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir manis Ciel. Hal itu sukses membuat Ciel membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sebby?"

"Maaf Ciel, aku hanya ingin menghentikan mereka saja agar mereka tidak mendekat kemari"

Apa yang dilakukan Sebastian sukses membuat para _fangirl_ menghentikan langkah mereka sebentar. Mereka terkejut idola mereka berani melakukan hal tersebut di hadapan mereka.

CUP

Sebastian mengecup kembali bibir manis Ciel padahal Ciel masih terkejut sampai-sampai ia kedua belah bibirnya terbuka, dan karena itu lidah Sebastian melesak masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Ciel.

'Sebby! ngapain pake _french kiss_ segala!' Ciel nampaknya sudah mulai muak dengan semua sandiwara ini. Persetan dengan _fangirl_, _crossdressing, _dan segalanya yang membuatnya muak sekarang.

Ciel ingin melepaskan diri sekarang juga, namun kini kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh satu tangan besar Sebastian.

'_Kusso kusso kusso! kusso! _(sial sial sial! sial!) '

Ciel berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Sebastian. Sebastian yang cukup paham dengan kode tersebut kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Ciel. Sebastian mendapatkan hadiah death glare dari Ciel karena ulahnya tersebut. Sebastian kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan Ciel dari genggaman tangannya dan merangkul bahu Ciel dan Ciel balas merangkul pinggul Sebastian.

Kini para _fangirl _sudah berada di depan mereka. Tentu saja mereka sangat _shock _melihat sang idola berciuman dengan kekasihnya di depan mereka. Berbagai reaksi yang ditimbulkan, ada yang memfoto mereka, ada yang teriak-teriak histeris, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis karena pujaan hati mereka sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Sebastian tahu, Ciel sudah tidak betah berada di depan kerumunan banyak orang. Terbukti dengan Ciel yang merangkul pinggulnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ah maaf nona-nona, kekasihku tidak betah dengan keramaian jadi aku mohon permisi dulu. Aku tidak ingin ia mendapatkan pengalaman yang buruk di hari pertamanya masuk kuliah. Ayo sayang, aku antar pulang"

Ciel kemudian menatap para _fangirl_ dengan horor, kemudian menatap Sebastian.

'Huft akhirnya penderitaanku akan segera berakhir' batin Ciel.

"Kyaaa pacarnya Sebas-chan cantik banget"

"Itu manusia? Bukan dia bukan manusia, dia pasti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga"

"Aku iri banget sama dia"

"Namamu siapa? Dari jurusan apa? Bisakah kita menjadi teman yang baik?"

"Kamu sejak kapan jadian sama Sebastian"

"Longlast yah"

Ciel yang dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan dan komentar-komentar dari para _fangirl _sang kekasih palsunya itu. Sebastian yang melihat Ciel yang sedang ketakutan itu kemudian menarik Ciel keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Kita mau kemana Sebby"

"Ke kostan Phipps, biar kamu bisa ganti baju"

"Dia cewek apa cowok?"

"Cowok, tapi di kostannya itu boleh bawa cewek. Deket kok dari sini. Naik motor aku gak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Iya gak apa-apa. Tapi tadi kamu kenapa pake cium-cium segala? _French kiss _lagi"

"Biar cepat dan untuk lebih meyakinkan mereka saja"

Sebastian naik ke atas motornya, mengenakan helm dan menghidupkan mesin motornya. Ciel lalu naik ke atas motor Sebastian .

'aku pikir dia 'normal' ternyata dia sama saja dengan Al dan Faustus' batin Ciel.

Sebastian kemudian langsung memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hoooi! Gak usah pake ngebut juga kali!"

Ciel yang terkejut refleks memeluk pinggang Sebastian.

"Iya iya"

Tetapi Sebastian tidak menghiraukan protes Ciel dan tetap memacu kendaraannya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan Ciel semakin memeluk Sebastian dengan erat.

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Mumpung author lagi libur kuliah, author update lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Walau sebentar lagi masuk September, author akan mulai sibuk lagi di kampus dan bantu-bantu ngurusin maba.

*curcol dikit* sebenarnya author ingin pindah fandom dan berhenti nulis di fandom ini, tapi karena sudah terlanjur yah author memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dan satu fic three-shoot yang akan author publish saat ulang tahun author bulan depan. Author tidak akan menelantarkan fic ini.

akhir kata, Give me feed back please ^_^

_**Summary Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 6 Searching**_

"_Jadi lu sekarang ikut-ikutan koleb kayak gue?"_

"_Ah ini brosur-brosur tempat kost, apartemen, dan rumah sewaan"_

"_bersama 'kan lebih baik daripada sendiri-sendiri"_

"_dia mengendarai motor dengan jiwa iblis"_

"ayo mas ganteng sama adeknya masuk"

"Meow.. meow meow meow"


	6. Chapter 6 - Searching

**Di kostan Phipps**

"Hey! Kamu itu gak kesampaian jadi pembalap motor makanya kebut-kebutan gitu yah? Bahaya tau! Lagian deket begini kenapa mesti naik motor ngebut-ngebut gitu?"

"Tapi seru 'kan?"

"Seru apanya? Bisa-bisa kita malah sampai ke rumah sakit bukan sampai rumah kost temanmu itu"

"Tapi sekarang sampai 'kan?"

Ciel diam, tidak berniat ingin melanjutkan perdebatan. Sebastian langsung pergi ke kamar Phipps berada dan Ciel mengikutinya.

"Hey Sebastian, ada apa? Siapa dia? Kekasih barumu?" ucap seorang pria berambut

Sebastian yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu kamar Phipps langsung bertemu Phipps yang hendak keluar.

"Iya, dia kekasih baruku Phipps. Lebih tepatnya kekasih palsu. Dia laki-laki"

"Jadi lu sekarang ikut-ikutan koleb kayak gue?"

"Enak aja lu, gue masih normal tau. Lu mau kemana?"

"Gue mau ke kampus, gak ada kuliah sih hari ini. Tapi gue ada urusan sama sekjen BLM. Eh ya lu ada perlu apa kesini?"

"Dia mau ikut ganti baju ya disini, gue gak nyangka kalo crossdressing itu ternyata merepotkan"

"Yah masuk aja, kebetulan kamar kost gue belum gue kunci, tapi cepetan yah"

Ciel kemudian masuk ke kamar kost Sebastian sedangkan Phipps dan Sebastian berada di beranda kamar kost Phipps. Sebastian kemudian bercerita tentang para _fangirlnya_ dan _crossdressing _Ciel.

"Hahaha Sebastian, dimana-mana lu selalu punya _fangirl _. Ketika SMP, SMA, waktu kita _part time_ di cafe setelah lulus SMA. Haha" Phipps tertawa mendengar cerita Sebastian.

"_fangirl _lagi _fangirl _lagi, kenapa Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku hidup dengan tenang. Yah aku berharap dengan ini mereka tidak akan mengejar-ngejar aku lagi"

Tidak lama kemudian Ciel keluar dan telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian laki-laki miliknya.

"Kontak lensanya tidak dilepas?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ntar aja, sekarang ke kampus lagi aja. Kembaliin bajunya Claude. Senpai, makasih udah dibolehin ganti disini"

"Ya, sama-sama. Namaku Charles Phipps, semester lima jurusan hukum. Aku teman Sebastian sejak SMP"

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive, semester lima jurusan akuntansi"

"Jadi kamu satu fakulltas sama Gray yah?"

"Gray-senpai? Jadi senpai mengenal Gray-senpai?"

"Yah masa pacar sendiri gak kenal" Sebastian menimpali.

"Etto, jadi senpai..."

"Yah, seperti yang kau pikirkan Ciel" jawab Phipps.

**Di kafetaria kampus**

Alois dan Claude diam karena Claude tidak suka berbincang-bincang saat ia sedang makan.

'duh padahal 'kan kesempatan langka bisa berdua sama Faustus-senpai. Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini' batin Alois.

Sungguh sebuah keajaiban melihat Alois diam. Biasanya juga dia berisik gak jelas.

"Claude" seseorang berambut putih memanggil Claude.

Claude yang sudah selesai memakan makanannya kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu makan yang sudah disediakan di meja.

"Ada apa Gray? Tumben tidak bersama dengan Phipps. Biasanya kalian kemana-mana selalu bersama"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak ke kampus hari ini"

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Ah ini brosur-brosur tempat kost, apartemen, dan rumah sewaan"

"Coba aku lihat"

Claude meminta brosur-brosur tersebut dan Gray memberikannya kepada Claude.

"Kau mau pindah kostan Gray?"

"Awalnya sih gitu, tapi gak jadi ah. Eh ya kamu temennya si chibi Ciel itu 'kan? Yang berisik waktu ospek. Tumben gak berisik"

"Gray-senpai gak usah ngomong gitu deh"

"Kau kost dimana Gray?"

"Rumah kost Durless"

"Hee? Berarti kamu satu kost dengan Ciel donk?"

"Iya, tapi kamarku di lantai tiga sedangkan Ciel di lantai dua. Jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak mengenalku" jawab Gray.

"Ciel emang gak terlalu suka bersosialisasi sih" jawab Alois.

Kemudian Ciel, Sebastian, dan Phipps datang.

"Claude, ini pakaianmu"

Ciel yang baru saja datang langsung menyerahkan pakaian tersebut kepada Claude.

"Terima kasih kalian telah membantuku" ucap Sebastian.

"Sama-sama. Ciel, maukah kau nanti jadi modelku untuk tugas kuliah fotografiku? Modelku sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Crossdressing lagi? Tidak terima kasih Claude atas tawarannya, Alois saja. Dia pasti mau" jawab Ciel.

Ciel, Sebastian, dan Phipps kemudian ikut bergabung bersama Alois, Claude, dan Gray. Ciel mengambil tempat duduk disamping Alois dan Gray. Phipps mengambil tempat duduk disamping Claude sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Claude. Sedangkan Sebastian, tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk berhadapan dengan Ciel.

Gray memalingkan mukanya, tidak ingin melihat wajah Phipps.

"Kalian ini seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar saja" Claude mengomentari.

"Emang" jawab Gray dengan ketus.

Jadi Gray dan Phipps sedang bertengkar toh.

"Etto, maaf senpai siapa?"

"Namaku Charles Phipps, semester lima jurusan hukum. Ketua BLM fakultas hukum"

"Ah begitu, pantas saja aku gak kenal. Namaku Alois Trancy, semester satu jurusan kedokteran hewan"

"Ehem" Gray berdehem.

Phipps mengerti dengan kebiasaan Gray ketika sedang marah. Kekanak-kanakan, mudah cemburu, manja, dan ingin diperhatikan. Persis kayak cewek kalau lagi PMS. Oleh karena itu, Phipps dari tadi diam tidak menghiraukan Gray dia ingin Gray sedikiiiit lebih dewasa.

"Rata-rata di brosur ini yang menyewakan rumah, rumahnya berukuran besar" kata Claude.

Phipps kemudian mengambil brosur-brosur yang dipegang Claude.

"Gray, aku tahu kamu marah karena kemarin. Tapi aku gak nyangka kamu udah nyari-nyari sampai sejauh ini" kata Phipps.

Gray diam.

"Kamu maunya gimana?"

Gray tidak menjawab pertanyaan Phipps.

"Diam aja? Kalau gitu kita tinggal bersama-"

"Berenam" Claude memotong ucapan Phipps.

"Kalau kalian berdua tinggal berdua pasti melakukan hal yang macam-macam, lagian gue sama Sebastian juga udah gak betah di kostan yang sekarang. Tapi gak tau tuh kalau Alois sama Ciel" lanjut Claude.

"Aku ikut, bersama 'kan lebih baik daripada kost sendiri-sendiri. Ciel, dou datta?" tanta Alois pada Ciel.

"Tergantung tempatnya, jika nyaman aku akan ikut" jawab Ciel.

"Claude selalu seenaknya sendiri, aku belum bilang setuju loh. Ya sudah karena aku belum setuju aku sekarang bilang setuju" kata Sebastian yang mau bilang setuju aja ribetnya minta ampun, biasanya juga gak kayak begini.

"Gimana Gray?" tanya Phipps kepada Gray.

"Baiklah, aku mau" Gray menyetujuinya.

Mereka kemudian memilih-milih brosur tempat mereka akan tinggal.

"Yang ini tempatnya sempit buat berenam, gak mau ah"

"Gak boleh bawa hewan peliharaan, lah nanti Kurochi gue ditaruh dimana?"

"Masa kamar mandinya gak ada bathtubnya, gak mau ah"

"Nih yang ini kamar mandinya ada bathtubnya, tapi cuma satu kamar mandinya. Nanti pas mau pada ngampus malah antri lagi, apalagi si Gray 'kan kalo mandi begitu. Masuk hari senin keluar hari kamis"

"Terserah lah dimana aja, yang penting deket kampus"

"Gue juga sama kayak Claude"

"Gak ada garasi, Phipps 'kan punya mobil, terus Sebastian dan Claude punya motor. Kendaraan mereka ntar ditaruh dimana? Di atap rumah?"

"Ah yang ini"

xxxxx

**Disewakan sebuah rumah dua lantai**

**Fasilitas:**

**Perabot rumah tangga**

**Tiga kamar**

**Dapur**

**Ruang tengah**

**Dua kamar mandi (shower, bathtub, toilet duduk, wastafel)**

**Garasi**

**taman**

**Harga sewa:**

**95000/bulan (nego)**

**Hubungi:**

**Grell Sutcliff 0xxxxxxxxx**

**grell-red-sutcliff .jp**

**Lokasi:**

**Jalan Shinigami no. 13**

**(di depan minimarket Death Schyte)**

xxxxxx

"Ini sih deket kostan gue"

"Ini dekat cafe Kong-Rong" jawab Ciel dan Sebastian secara bersamaan.

"Oke bagaimana kalau yang ini, ada yang bisa ke tempat ini sekarang? Aku ada janji dengan sekjen BLM hari ini" tanya Phipps.

"Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi" jawab Alois.

"Aku ada rapat BEM kampus" jawab Claude.

"Aku gak ada kelas lagi" jawab Ciel.

"Aku setelah ini ada kuliah, dan ada rapat BEM kampus juga" rupanya hari ini hari yang melelahkan untuk Gray sepertinya. Ia sangat sibuk dan juga sangat uhuk-baper-uhuk.

"Hari ini mestinya ada kuliah teknik kamera, tapi gue gak ngambil karena SKS gue kurang" poor Sebastian, kau harus lebih giat belajar lagi Sebastian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sebastian dan Ciel yang kesana karena mereka berdua yang jadwalnya sedang kosong, bagaimana?" tanya Phipps.

"Baiklah"

"Aku tidak mau, dia mengendarai motor dengan jiwa iblis"

"Baiklah kalau gitu, aku gak akan ngebut kok. Tadi 'kan darurat"

"Kalau kau masih ngebut, aku akan membakar motormu"

"Jika untuk meyakinkanmu, aku akan melakukannya"

Alois berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Minna, aku duluan yah. Kelasku sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu. Dadah" pamit Alois.

Kemudian Gray ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku juga mau masuk kelas" pamit Gray.

Phipps berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku juga duluan" pamit Phipps.

"Hey, ngapain ngikutin?" tanya Gray yang berjalan di depan Phipps.

"Fakultas kita 'kan sebelahan Phipps"

"Baik baik"

CUP

Gray mengecup pipi Phipps.

"Selamat berkencan, tuan tidak peka!" kata Gray.

Kemudian Gray langsung berlari menuju gedung kampusnya.

"Huft, sudah berkali-kali aku katakan tapi dia masih saja cemburu. Padahal Mey-Rin 'kan naksir Sebastian bukan naksir gue" keluh Phipps.

Back to meja cafetaria, Sebastian, Claude, dan Ciel

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu mau ke ruang BEM kampus dulu. Rapatnya mulai jam empat sih tapi ada yang mesti gue kerjain disana" Claude pamit kepada Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Good luck Claude" kata Ciel.

Claude menatap iris blue ocean Ciel, dan kemudian tersenyum kepadanya.

"Un" jawab Claude yang langsung pergi menuju ruang BEM kampus.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat Claude tersenyum, dan sepertinya juga kamu sekarang bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian tersebut" komentar Sebastian.

"Mau dia senyum kek, mau dia nangis meraung-raung kek ya terserah dia. Aku gak mau larang, yang penting dia gak mengulang kejadian itu"

Sebastian dan Ciel pergi dari tempat tersebut dan segera menuju tempat dimana mereka akan menyewa sebuah rumah.

**Sesampainya di calon rumah sewaan**

"_Sumimasen (_permisi_)"_

Sebastian memencet bel. Tidak lama, seseorang berambut merah panjang datang membukakan pintu.

"Permisi mas, eh mbak, eh-" ucapan Ciel dipotong oleh Sebastian.

"Grell-san, maksud kedatangan kami adalah untuk melihat-lihat kondisi rumah ini. Kami berniat hendak menyewa rumah ini" Sebastian to the point kepada Grell.

"Oh kalian mau sewa rumah ini, ayo mas ganteng sama adeknya masuk" ajak Grell

"A- adek?"

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner tercetak di wajah Ciel karena dipanggil 'adek' oleh Grell. Dirinya yang pendek memang sering disangka anak kecil oleh orang lain.

"Ayo duduk dulu, aku buatkan teh dulu sebentar" Grell pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

Sebastian dan Ciel duduk di sofa.

"Sebby, sebby" panggil Ciel dengan lirih. Sebastian kemudian mendekatkan diri duduk dekat Ciel.

"Apa?"

"Itu orang cewek atau cowok?"

"Gak tau, gak jelas" jawab Sebastian.

Tak lama, Grell datang membawakan teh dan makanan kecil.

"Silahkan di minum"

"Terima kasih"

Sebastian dan Ciel menyesap teh yang dibuat oleh Grell.

"Oh ya kita belum kenalan, nama aku Grell Sutcliff. Panggil aja Grell"

"Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis, dan ini teman saya Ciel Phantomhive. Kami mahasiswa Weston University Japan, kami berniat menyewa rumah ini yang akan kami gunakan sebagai tempat tinggal kami selama kami kuliah disana. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kami berdua saja yang akan tinggal disini, ada empat teman kami juga yang akan tinggal disini"

"Baiklah, alasan untuk tinggal diterima. Sekarang kalian harus mendengar alasanku untuk menyewakan rumah ini"

Grell menyesap tehnya sebentar dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi aku ini mau ikut Will buat tinggal di Inggris karena aku bosan tinggal disini sendirian, tapi kadang sesekali dia juga pengen pulang ke Jepang. Makanya aku sewain ini rumah, supaya rumah ini ada yang urus. Sebenarnya ada empat kamar di rumah ini, tapi satu kamar tolong jangan dipakai supaya aku punya kamar kalau aku pulang ke Jepang dengan Will. Perabotan disini juga boleh kalian pakai, tapi rawat baik-baik yah. Aku juga titip tolong bersihkan kamarku. Terus kalian bayar air, listrik, dan gas sendiri yah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu yang anda mau, kami akan menerima ketentuan tersebut" jawab Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kalian mau pindahan?"

"Kami belum mendiskusikan hal tersebut dengan teman-teman yang lain"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan harga sewanya? Apa kalian mau nego?" tanya Grell.

"Tidak, kami sepakat dengan harga tersebut"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ajak kalian berkeliling.

Grell mengajak mereka berkeliling. Di lantai pertama, ada ruang tamu dan ada dua kamar di lantai satu. Kamar di lantai pertama berukuran 3x3 meter, tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil juga. Kemudian kamar Grell yang berukuran lebih besar.

Masih di lantai pertama, ada sebuah dapur beserta ruang makan. Setelah itu, terdapat sebuah kamar mandi. Sesuai dengan info yang ada di brosur, terdapat bathtub panjang, wastafel panjang, shower, dan toilet duduk.

Kemudian mereka naik ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua tersebut terdapat ruang keluarga yang besar, dan terdapat dua kamar yang berukuran 3x3 meter, kemudian sebuah kamar mandi yang sama dengan yang ada di lantai satu. Mereka memotret setiap ruangan untuk diperlihatkan kepada teman-teman mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka turun ke lantai satu dan pergi untuk melihat garasi. Ternyata garasi rumah Grell cukup untuk dua unit mobil.

"Grell-san, bolehkah nanti saya memelihara seekor kucing?"

"Boleh saja, asal kamu tetap bisa menjaga kebersihan rumah ini. Eh ya yang tinggal disini nanti ada enam orang yah? Laki-laki semua atau ada perempuannya?"

"Semua laki-laki, Grell-san"

"Oh gitu, biasanya 'kan cowok-cowok itu gak bisa rapih, jorok, yah gitu lah. Pokoknya ada aku atau gak ada aku rumah ini harus rapih, bersih, oke?"

"Baiklah. Akan aku bicarakan dengan yang lain" jawab Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu kami mohon pamit, Grell-san" kata Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _ki wo tsukete ne Chibi-chan, Sebasu-chan"_ kata Grell. Membuat kedua orang yang tersebut merinding.

Sebastian dan Ciel pergi dari rumah tersebut, setelah itu Sebastian pulang ke kostannya setelah mengantar Ciel pulang ke kostannya dengan motor gede berwarna merah kepunyaannya.

**Di kamar kost Sebastian**

Sesampainya di kamar, Sebastian langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kurochi yang melihat sang majikan datang langsung melompat ke arah Sebastian dan mengelus-elus wajahnya ke badan Sebastian. Sebastian langsung memeluk kurochi ke pelukannya.

"Hee, kau memang pengertian sekali Kurochi"

"Meow.."

"Kurochi, kamu tahu gak bibir Ciel tadi dibuat dari apa? Kok rasanya manis dan lembut? Bikin ketagihan aja"

"Meow?"

"Terus tadi kenapa dia bisa cantik banget pake gaun one piece itu? Warna putih lagi, dia jadi kayak malaikat yang turun dari surga"

"Meow meow"

"Ketika aku menggenggam tangannya, tangannya halus banget dan entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik statis yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhku"

"Meow?"

"Tadi pas perjalanan aku sengaja gak ngebut supaya bisa di motor lebih lama lagi sama Ciel, biar dia lebih lama memelukku. Entah mengapa detak jantungku jadi berdebar lebih cepat"

"Meow!"

"Kurochi, jangan-jangan... aku jatuh cinta sama Ciel?"

"Meow.. meow meow meow"

Sebastian setiap hari selalu meluangkan waktunya berbicara dengan kucing hitam peliharaannya, Kurochi. Terkadang ia curhat kepada kucingnya tersebut, terkadang ia bertanya kepada kurochi bagaimana rasanya jadi kucing peliharaannya, dan banyak hal lainnya yang Sebastian tanyakan kepada Kurochi.

Sebastian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya, Kurochi menghampiri Sebastian dan tidur di paha Sebastian. Majikannya kemudian mengelus-elus badan Kurochi.

"Tapi kalau sama Ciel kayaknya aku gak keberatan"

Kurochi tidak menjawab karena sepertinya ia sudah tertidur.

**Di kostan Ciel**

Sesampainya di kostan, Ciel langsung melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh merilekskan pikirannya.

Di bawah guyuran shower, Ciel diam.

"Kusso kusso kusso!"

Ciel kesal sambil memukul-mukul dinding kamar mandinya yang tidak bersalah.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya atau melawannya?"

Ciel memegang kedua belah bibirnya yang masih hangat.

"Kenapa aku menikmatinya?"

Sepertinya Ciel gagal menemukan jawabannya walau ia sudah berpikir dengan kepala dingin di bawah guyuran shower.

xxxxx

**From: ****sebastian-michaelis1412 .jp**

**To: ****phipps-double-charles .jp****gray-double-charles .jp****claude-faustus_gold .jp****alois-spider-trancy098 .jp****ciel_phantomhive142 .jp**

**Subject: Sewa Rumah**

**Attachment: [ ]**

_Bagaimana? Sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan? Namun pemiliknya menentukan beberapa ketentuan yang harus kita penuhi_

_Perabotan rumah sudah lengkap, boleh dipakai, dan jaga perabotan rumah, tidak boleh ada yang rusak atau lecet sedikitpun_

_Ada empat kamar, kamar pemiliknya tidak boleh ditempati namun harus rutin dibersihkan_

_Rumah harus selalu bersih, rapih, tidak boleh berantakan_

_Bayar listrik, air, dan gas sendiri_

_Boleh memelihara hewan asal rumah tetap bersih dan rapih_

_Kita bicarakan besok di taman kampus setelah semua selesai dengan perkuliahan dan urusannya masing-masing. Aku tunggu jam empat sore._

xxxxx

**Esok harinya, di taman kampus**

Sebastian datang bersama dengan Claude karena mereka satu jurusan. Mereka baru selesai keluar kelas teknik dan sistem studio radio. Ternyata di taman tersebut sudah ada Alois yang menunggu sendirian di sana.

"Sudah lama menunggu Al?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya, tadi aku keluar kelas jam setengah tiga sih. Aku bosan daritadi nunggu kalian sambil main ponsel"

Tak lama, Gray dan Ciel datang berbarengan.

"Maaf, aku baru datang. Tadi aku pulang dulu ke kostan karena keluar kelas jam satu siang" ujar Ciel.

"Aku hari ini gak ada kelas" ujar Gray.

Alois yang tadinya tiduran di bangku taman kini bangun dan bergabung duduk melingkar bersama Sebastian, Claude, Gray, dan Ciel.

"Jadi yang belum datang Phipps, kamu tahu dia ada dimana?" tanya Claude kepada Gray.

"Dia hari ini kelasnya padat, dari jam sepuluh sampai jam empat" jawab Gray.

"Tiga matkul sekaligus tanpa istirahat? Otaknya gak ngebul tuh?" tanya Alois.

"Makanya hari ini aku buatkan bento buat dia, walau aku gak bisa masak seenak masakan dia"

"Aku mau lihat"

"Gak boleh Alois, ini buat Phipps"

"Gray, coba telepon Phipps" pinta Sebastian.

"Aku nelepon duluan? Biasanya juga dia yang nelepon duluan" jawab Gray.

"Gak usah gengsi-gengsian dulu sekarang, cuma nanya dia bisa kumpul gak, apa dia sudah keluar kelas atau belum, dan dia sekarang ada dimana" Claude menceramahi Gray.

"Iya iya"

xxxxxx

**Calling**

**My Love Charles**

xxxxxx

"Phipps, kamu ada dimana?"

"Aku baru keluar kelas Gray, mau ke cafetaria dulu sebentar. Yang lain sudah kumpul?"

"Sudah, tinggal kamu aja yang belum datang. Kamu cepat kesini aja! Makannya ntar aja!"

"Oke oke Gray aku segera kesana"

Gray menutup teleponnya duluan.

"Dia baru keluar kelas, sedang kemari"

Tak lama, Phipps muncul dan segera bergabung dengan mereka. Phipps duduk di samping Gray.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" kata Phipps.

Gray menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Phipps.

"Apa ini?" tanya Phipps.

"Bento untukmu, bukannya aku sok perhatian sama kamu tapi ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena kemarin. Walau masakanku tidak seenak masakan buatanmu" jawab Gray sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona.

"Baiklah, terima kasih My queen"

Phipps menerima bento buatan Gray dengan senang hati. Sebastian yang melihatnya tersenyum karena jarang melihat temannya Phipps itu tersenyum.

"Jadi maksud aku mengumpulkan kalian adalah untuk mendiskusikan perihal rencana kita kemarin. Aku sudah mengunjungi tempatnya, dan dengan ketentuan-ketentuan yang diajukan pemilik rumah tersebut aku tidak keberatan dan setuju. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak keberatan" jawab Phipps.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan, aku suka dengan tempatnya" respon Gray.

"Aku juga demikian" respon Claude.

"Aku sih dimana aja terserah" respon Alois.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama-sama dengan kalian" jawab Ciel

"Heeeee?" semua orang kaget dengan jawaban Ciel

**TBC**

_**Summary Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 7 Bersatu**_

"_Kamu gak perlu buru-buru Ciel"_

"_Aku juga menyukainya"_

"_Sebastian"_

"_Sebenarnya aku belum mau pulang dari sini, bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Manis"_

"Apa kau tidak tahu sopan-santun dalam bertamu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

"Ciel-_bocchan_, anda di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya"

"Sebastian, tasukete"


	7. Chapter 7 - Malam ini saja

"Aku tidak keberatan" jawab Phipps.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan, aku suka dengan tempatnya" respon Gray.

"Aku juga demikian" respon Claude.

"Aku sih dimana aja terserah" respon Alois.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama-sama dengan kalian" jawab Ciel

"Heeeee?" semua orang kaget dengan jawaban Ciel

Semua pasang mata kini tertuju kepada si surai biru.

"Ke- Kenapa Ciel?" tanya Alois.

"Bukankah kemarin kamu setuju?" tanya Gray.

Ciel menatap wajah Sebastian lalu memalingkan mukanya.

'Argh! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku tidak boleh seperti ini!' batin Ciel.

"Kemarin aku gak bilang setuju, aku cuma bilang kalau tempatnya gak nyaman buatku aku gak mau ikut kalian" jawab Ciel.

"Kamu gak suka tempatnya Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Gak juga sih, tempatnya bagus kok"

Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari Sebastian yang menatap bola matanya.

"Terus apa alasannya?" tanya Phipps.

Ciel berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Apa karena kau membenciku?" tanya Claude.

"Ah, bukan juga"

"Kamu membenci aku sampai kamu gak sudi tinggal satu atap denganku?"

"Bukan itu, aku gak sekejam itu Claude"

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya kok Ciel, aku juga kejam terhadapmu"

"Ayolah Claude tidak perlu membahasnya, kita sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin"

"Hey hey apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Alois menginterupsi Ciel dan Claude.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu Al. Yang jelas, aku gak mau tinggal bersama dengan kalian karena aku punya alasan pribadi dan aku gak bisa menceritakannya di depan kalian. Aku harap kalian mengerti"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening karena alasan Ciel barusan. Phipps kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Baiklah Ciel kalau itu maumu, kita tidak akan memaksamu tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran kita akan dengan senang hati akan menyambutmu. Kamu tidak perlu tergesa-gesa" kata Phipps.

"Betul, kamu gak perlu buru-buru Ciel" kata Gray.

"Baiklah minna, syukurlah kalau kalian mengerti" jawab Ciel.

Mereka berlima kemudian mendiskusikan perihal kepindahan mereka dan memutuskan untuk pindah akhir minggu ini. Walau Alois keberatan karena ia baru menempati tempat kostnya itu selama kurang dari tiga minggu, tapi tak masalah buatnya karena demi kepentingan yang lain.

Selain itu, banyak kesepakatan lainnya yang mereka buat. Seperti perihal biaya sewa rumah, akan dibayar oleh satu orang secara bergantian tiap bulannya saja. Misalnya bulan ini Phipps yang memiliki giliran untuk membayar sewa rumah, maka di bulan selanjutnya yang membayar adalah Claude, Gray, Sebastian, Alois, lalu kembali lagi kepada Phipps. Jika dibayar bersama secara patungan tiap bulan maka akan merepotkan bila salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. Biaya sewa tiap orang akan bertambah. Berlaku pula untuk pembayaran listrik, air dan gas. Semua dibayar penuh oleh satu orang yang berbeda di tiap bulannya. Misalnya bulan ini yang bayar sewa adalah Phipps, maka yang membayar biaya listrik, air dan gas adalah Sebastian. Jadi secara tidak langsung, tiap orang membayar iuran sewa rumah, biaya listrik, air, dan gas setiap lima bulan sekali.

Ciel walaupun tidak ikut tinggal tapi ia memberikan saran kepada mereka agar mereka tidak kerepotan. Bayangkan saja, lima orang dengan kepala yang berbeda-beda hidup bersama dalam satu atap. Seperti usul tiap orang membayar tiap lima bulan sekali, itu adalah saran dari Ciel yang kemudian didiskusikan kembali oleh mereka.

Lembayung senja telah hadir, menandakan malam akan datang. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ciel, mau aku an-" ucapan Sebastian dipotong oleh Gray.

"Ciel, ikut pulang sama kita aja. Kita 'kan satu kostan, Phipps juga mau menginap malam ini. Phipps juga gak keberatan kok" Gray mendahului Sebastian mengajak pulang Ciel.

"Gak usah, aku pulang sendiri aja" Ciel menolak ajakan Gray.

"Ah kamu orangnya pemalu, gak usah malu dan segan sama kita Ciel. Kamu jangan suka menyendiri gitu, ayo"

Gray menarik tangan Ciel padahal Ciel belum menyetujui ajakan Gray. Phipps kemudian mengikuti langkah Ciel dan Gray dari belakang.

"Sebby, kamu suka sama Ciel yah?" tanya Alois.

"Aku pikir iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga menyukainya"

Sebastian terdiam mendengar pernyataan Alois.

"Bukankah yang kau suka itu, orang berkacamata itu?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara kecil, takut terdengar oleh Claude.

"Itu hanya alibi supaya Ciel gak tahu kalau aku menyukainya, aku gak mau kehilangan moment berada di sampingnya melakukan hal-hal konyol dan tertawa bersamanya. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti jadi canggung sama aku, Sebby jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa lagi yah?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku memilih cara yang berbeda Al. Aku memutuskan untuk terus maju apapun yang terjadi"

"Sebastian"

Seorang gadis berambut merah ati dan berkacamata memanggil Sebastian.

"Ada apa Mey Rin?

"Kamu melihat Phipps?"

"Dia sudah pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya, ada apa Mey-Rin?"

"Tugas kuliah dia ketinggalan di ruang BLM, padahal tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok dan dia belum memperbaiki hal-hal yang harus diperiksa saat dikoreksi oleh dosen tadi"

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku. Aku akan mengantarkannya"

"Terima kasih Sebastian, kamu memang baik. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya"

Mey Rin segera pergi. Sebastian segera pergi juga, karena ingin segera berpapasan dengan Ciel.

"Aku duluan yah, oh ya Claude aku mau ke kostan Gray dulu nganter barang titipan. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Aku titip Kurochi ya"

Sebastian segera pergi dan meninggalkan Alois dan Claude berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku belum mau pulang dari sini, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Claude.

"Aku juga belum mau pulang dari sini, senpai" jawab Alois.

"Oh ya santai saja, aku lihat kamu jadi diam jika hanya berdua denganku. Tidak perlu takut Alois, dan panggil aku Claude saja"

Alois masih canggung dengan Claude, sepertinya kali ini Claude yang harus lebih aktif berbicara.

"Kamu suka _dance_ Alois?" tanya Claude.

"Aku suka. Sangat suka, apa sen- Claude juga suka _dance_?" jawab Alois dengan semangat.

Claude memilih topik yang tepat karena berhasil membuat Alois yang diam menjadi bersemangat.

"Tentu, ada lomba _dance_ yang diselenggarakan fakultas teknik bulan depan. Aku ingin menampilkan _tap dance _tapi persyaratannya minimal dua orang, kamu mau ikut gak denganku?" tanya Claude.

"Tentu saja, aku mau ikut. Sen- Claude, sudah malam aku mau pulang dulu"

"Biar aku antar, aku gak menerima penolakan"

"Gak perlu Claude, aku udah gede gak perlu diantar pulang segala"

"Aku bilang, gak menerima penolakan"

Alois _sweatdrop_, ternyata Claude kalau punya keinginan harus dipenuhi walau bagaimanapun caranya. Sedikit seram juga Claude ini.

**Di kostan kamar kost Gray**

"Aku buatkan teh dulu buatmu" kata Gray sesampainya di kamar.

Gray menuju dapur dan Phipps langsung menuju sofa dan tidur. Ia sangat lelah hari ini.

"_Dekimashita, hai kimi no tame, kore_ (selesai, untukmu, ini)"

Gray memberikan secangkir teh untuk Phipps. Phipps mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan menyesap tehnya.

Tiba-tiba, Phipps menepuk bahu Gray, yang ditepuk bahunya menengok, dan Phipps langsung membungkam mulut Gray dengan ciumannya. Bibir Gray yang sedikit terbuka memberikan Phipps akses yang leluasa. Phipps memberikan teh yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam rongga mulut Gray dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Charles!" Gray protes karena tiba-tiba Phipps memberinya teh dari mulut Phipps ke mulutnya.

"Manis" Phipps menjawab protes Gray.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Iris silver Phipps bertatapan dengan iris Phipps yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya. Phipps membelai surai panjang Gray dengan lembut yang warnanya juga sama dengan surai yang dimilikinya. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nama yang sama, warna rambut yang sama, dan dengan bola mata yang sama.

Pasangan double Charles tersebut kembali berciuman, larut dalam permainan mereka. Membuat tarian indah dengan lidah mereka. Gray sang _uke _melingkarkan lengannya di leher jenjang kekasihnya tersebut dan sang _seme_ meraih puncak kepala Gray sementara sebelah tangan yang lain mengelus surai panjang sang _uke_.

Phipps membuka bulatan-bulatan kecil yang berjajar di tengah kemeja Gray satu per satu dan ia melakukan hal yang sama pada celana jeans Gray.

Gray mendorong dada Phipps dengan perlahan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas. Phipps memanfaatkannya dan dengan segera ia menurunkan kemeja dan celana Gray hingga menyisakan boxer abu-abu Gray.

Kulit putih Gray yang sempurna tanpa ada noda dan bekas luka adalah yang Phipps inginkan. Ia bermain di atas leher _uke_nya. Menarikan lidahnya, mencumbuinya dengan kedua belah bibirnya, dan memberikan tanda bahwa Gray adalah miliknya seorang. Tanda kemerahan di leher Gray yang Phipps berikan tentu bertentangan dengan ketidaksukaan Phipps terhadap noda dan ketidak rapihan. Tentu ini adalah sebuah pengecualian terhadap Gray karena ia tetap menawan walau dalam keadaan berantakan seperti apapun. Yah, berantakan pun karena ulah Phipps sendiri.

"Charles..."

Phipps tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuat Gray bingung. Tidak biasanya Gray seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Sebastian? Apa kau tidak tahu sopan-santun dalam bertamu?"

Gray mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, mengganggu saja" tanya si tuan rumah, Gray.

"Maaf mengganggumu, padahal tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi tapi karena gak ada jawaban aku mencoba masuk dan ternyata pintunya gak dikunci. Yah setidaknya kalau gak mau diganggu kenapa gak kunci pintunya?"

Gray menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya ya setidaknya kau gak sepenuhnya salah juga. Kamu ada apa kemari? Mustahil 'kan kamu datang tanpa tujuan?" tanya Gray.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan titipan dari Mey Rin untuk Phipps, tadi katanya ketinggalan di ruang BLM. Baiklah karena aku gak mau ganggu kalian aku pamit mau pulang, aku juga gak ada niat berlama-lama disini"

Sebastian memberikan file yang berisi berkas-berkas tersebut kepada Phipps dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Gray mengambil berkas-berkas yang ada di tangan Phipps.

"Tugas matkul antropologi hukum, LPJ, proposal dana, tugas matkul kriminologi, surat-surat. Kok tugas kuliah kamu dicampur sama berkas-berkas BLM sih? Gak biasanya kamu begini?" tanya Gray.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, sampai gak sempat membereskannya" jawab Phipps.

Gray memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Sekarang rilekskan dulu pikiranmu sebentar, setelah itu bereskan tugas-tugas laknat itu, dan kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda tadi. Aku mau menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

Phipps berbalik menghadap Gray dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Gray.

"Nanti bantu aku menggosok punggungku" pinta Phipps.

"Asal kamu gak melakukan 'hal-hal aneh' saat kita di kamar mandi aku akan melakukannya" jawab Gray.

Gray menyiapkan air panas sementara Phipps pergi ke balkon untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia mengambil bungkus rokok dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalamnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan perokok aktif karena Gray tidak suka dicium dengan mulut yang berbau tembakau. Namun akhir-akhir ini otaknya butuh asupan nikotin untuk menenangkan otaknya.

**Kamar kost Ciel**

Sebastian menuruni anak tangga dari lantai tiga menuju ke lantai dua, ketika hendak menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu ia melihat kamar nomor empat belas, kamar yang ditempati oleh Ciel.

'Mungkin kalau mampir sebentar gak apa-apa kali yah?' pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian menghampiri pintu kamar Ciel dan mengetuk pintu.

'Iya sebentar' suara kecil Ciel yang terdengar oleh telinga Sebastian.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sang penyewa kamar tersebut memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Ada sebuah handuk yang tergantung di leher Ciel dan tetes-tetes air yang turun dari surai birunya, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Oh kau Sebby, ada apa? Ayo masuk" ajak Ciel.

"Terima kasih Ciel"

Sebastian mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang yang menghadap ke sebuah TV LED 21 inci yang sedang menampilkan berita seputar perekonomian negeri ini. Sementara Ciel pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke kostannya tersebut.

"Kamu mau minum?" tanya Ciel.

"Apa saja Ciel, aku gak mau merepotkanmu aku cuma mau mampir sebentar aja kok. Tadi aku habis dari kamar kost Gray, antar titipan buat Phipps"

"Hmm begitu"

Ciel duduk di samping Sebastian dan memberikan jus jeruk kemasan yang telah ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas.

Hening melanda suasana diantara Sebastian dan Ciel. Ciel sibuk menonton televisi sedangkan Sebastian larut dalam pikirannya sendiri walau matanya menatap ke layar televisi.

"Ciel"

"Hmm?"

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kamu memang menghindariku sejak tadi siang?"

"Gak juga. Kalau aku menghindarimu, tadi aku gak akan membukakan pintu"

Sebastian menghela nafas lega, syukurlah kalau Ciel tidak menghindarinya.

"Tapi gak tahu kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin aku jadi canggung sama kamu" lanjut Ciel.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, sebenarnya aku terbawa suasana. Kamu membenciku, Ciel?" tanya Ciel.

Perasaan Sebastian campur aduk, ia yakin pasti setelah ini Ciel akan membencinya.

"Gak kok, aku gak membencimu. Sungguh"

Kini perasaan Sebastian seperti bak mandi yang dicabut sumbat airnya, lega bisa mengalir setelah sekian lama tertampung di dalam wadah.

CUP

Sebastian membelalakan matanya karena si surai biru tersebut mencium kedua belah bibirnya. Meraih puncak kepala Sebastian guna mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Lidah Ciel meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sebastian dan diizinkan oleh si iris ruby yang terpejam. Lidah mereka menari bersama dan Sebastian membiarkan Ciel mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Ciel melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menjalin segaris benang saliva yang terhubung diantara kedua rongga mulut mereka dan benang tersebut putus karena sifat benda cair yang selalu mengalir ke bawah.

"Kenapa Ciel?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan si penanya yang bingung karena apa yang dilakukan Ciel terbilang berani dan juga ekspresi sendu yang terpampang di wajah manis Ciel setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa kamu gak melawannya? Malah sebaliknya, membalasnya" tanya si surai biru.

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

Getar ponsel Ciel menandakan ada sebuah e-mail masuk ke ponselnya. Ia segera membalas e-mail tersebut tanpa mengubah ekspresi sendunya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Masih dengan ekspresi sendunya, ia menatap wajah Sebastian. Iris heterokrom blue ocean-violet bertatapan dengan iris ruby Sebastian. Ciel memeluk tubuh Sebastian dan Sebastian membalas pelukan Ciel. Tubuh di pelukan Sebastian itu sedikit bergetar.

"Aku gak akan menyakitimu seperti Claude"

Ciel langsung melepaskan pelukan Sebastian dengan paksa.

"Kamu tahu kalau-"

"Claude sendiri yang bercerita, dan aku mengerti rasanya ditindih oleh sesama laki-laki itu bagaimana"

"Karena aku juga pernah ditindih oleh Claude"

Ciel membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Sejak semester tiga, awalnya aku satu tempat kost sama Phipps dan suatu hari Claude pindah ke kostanku. Claude sering pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk, dan kadang bawa perempuan. Awalnya sih aku gak peduli tapi suatu malam dia mengetuk pintu kamarku dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia tumbang dihadapanku sambil mengigaukan namamu"

Ciel masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Setelah itu aku membawanya masuk ke kamarku, membiarkan ia tidur di kasurku sedangkan aku tidur di kasur lipat. Sekitar jam empat subuh ia membangunkanku dan terjadilah hal tersebut. Bokongku terasa sakit sekali sampai hari itu aku bolos kuliah"

Ternyata Ciel masih jauh lebih beruntung jika dibandingkan dengan Sebastian. Ciel belum disetubuhi sampai sejauh itu.

"Setelah itu aku pindah kost ke tempat kostku yang sekarang, tapi tiga bulan kemudian Claude pindah juga ke tempat itu. Padahal di tempatku yang sekarang, pagar rumah kost di kunci jam sembilan malam. Selain itu, gak boleh bawa tamu perempuan. Dia mematuhi aturan tersebut"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya, tapi hampir setiap malam ia mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tidak pernah membukakan pintu dan selalu mengunci pintu kamarku tapi aku juga terganggu dan suatu hari aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Ternyata ia hanya mengajakku untuk jadi _partner sex"_

Ciel sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku yang saat itu terpuruk karena kehilangan Varona. Dia emang sudah tua sih, sudah waktunya untuk mati tapi tetap saja dia adalah belahan jiwaku. Lagipula gak ada salahnya juga makanya aku menerimanya tawarannya dan aku juga gak terus-terusan jadi _uke_, aku kadang jadi _seme. _Walau aku lebih sering jadi _uke _makanya aku sering bolos kuliah karena sakit"

"Kamu masih jadi _partner sex _dia?"

"Salah satu dari kita gak ada yang bilang berhenti untuk jadi _partner sex, _tapi kita sudah gak melakukannya lagi sejak tiga bulan terakhir"

Setelah Sebastian menceritakan ceritanya dengan Claude, entah mengapa tidak timbul perasaan jijik, takut atau apa. Sebastian jujur kepada Ciel, tidak ada yang dilebih-lebihkan atau ditutup-tutupi. Ciel menyukai hal tersebut karena Ciel sendiri ingin bersikap seperti itu walau Ciel selalu menutup-tutupi perasaannya sendiri.

Sebastian kembali memeluk tubuh Ciel, namun Ciel tidak membalas pelukan Sebastian.

"_omae no koto ga sukida, shieru _(aku menyukaimu Ciel)"

Ciel mendorong dada Sebastian dengan perlahan, meminta agar Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Gomennasai_ (maaf)"

Itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ciel kepada Sebastian.

"Aku gak peduli jawabanmu, aku ingin kamu tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya saja"

"Kita gak bisa bersatu seperti halnya Phipps dan Gray, walaupun perasaan kita saling berbalas. Sebastian"

Sebastian membulatkan kedua ruby di matanya.

"Kau juga menyukaiku, Ciel?"

"Mungkin... Aku juga gak yakin"

Ciel pergi ke balkon, ia menyukai dinginnya udara malam yang membuat pikirannya terasa segar dan jernih. Ia menutup kedua iris heterokromnya, merasakan tiupan angin malam yang berhembus. Rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu berkibar mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Sebuah jaket yang berukuran lebih besar dari badannya tiba-tiba tersampir di bahunya dan kalungan tangan Sebastian di lehernya.

"Kenapa kita gak bisa bersatu?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, Sebastian"

Sebastian membeku mendengar yang diucapkan dari bibir Ciel.

"Aku gak ngerti kenapa kamu bisa mengambil hatiku dalam waktu yang singkat" kalimat tersebut tiba-tiba saja terucap oleh Ciel.

"Tak perlu dimengerti, cukup dirasakan saja. Aku gak akan mengembalikan hatimu tapi aku gak akan merebutmu dari kekasihmu" bibir Sebastian menyuarakannya dengan lembut di telinga Ciel. Cukup dekat sehingga ujung bibirnya menyentuh ujung daun telinganya. Hanya menyentuh.

Ciel melepaskan diri dari balutan lengan Sebastian dan melepaskan jaket Sebastian dari pundaknya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, ia memakaikan jaket Sebastian ke tubuh telanjang pemiliknya dan merapatkan resleting jaketnya. Rona merah muda mengiasi pipi Ciel, beruntung ia belum sempat memberikan penerangan disana sehingga Sebastian tidak dapat melihat rona merah tersebut.

Sebastian masih terpaku di sana dan tanpa sadar si surai biru telah kembali ke dalam. Ia mengikuti Ciel yang sudah ada di dalam untuk membuat makan malam.

"Kamu buat apa?"

"Menghangatkan sisa kare untuk makan malam. Sebelum kamu pulang mau makan malam disini? Walau masakanku gak terlalu enak, tapi layak untuk dimakan kok (?)"

"Boleh"

Sebastian duduk di meja makan, Ciel memberikan sepiring nasi hangat dan menuangkan kare ke atasnya.

"_itadakimasu _(selamat makan)"

Mereka mengucapkannya secara bersamaan dan mulai memakan nasi kare tersebut. Kare tersebut berwarna merah dan terlihat kental dengan potongan wortel, kentang dan daging yang dipotong dadu di dalamnya. Sebastian menyuapkan makan malamnya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Masakanku gak enak yah?"

"Gak juga kok, lumayan. Aku belum pernah makan nasi kare yang rasanya manis seperti ini"

"Aku gak suka pedas makanya aku mengganti dengan saus cabai dengan saus spageti dan rasanya gak begitu buruk untuk lidahku"

Sebastian tersenyum. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Sebastian lebih sering tersenyum. Biasanya juga dingin dan sombong.

Kedua piring yang berisi kare tersebut telah habis secara bersama-sama walau dengan porsi berbeda. Porsi makan Ciel lebih sedikit tentunya.

"Ciel-_bocchan_, anda di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya"

Ciel langsung menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Terlihat seorang _shota_ berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang dua belas piring berisi _gateu chocolate _yang dibungkus oleh plastik pembungkus makanan.

"Ada apa Finny?"

"Tadi saya membuatnya bersama Bard, ternyata resepnya akan jadi sebanyak ini. Hehe, hitung saja sebagai pajak jadian dari saya dan Bard"

'Bahkan calon butler pribadiku pun maho, kenapa hidupku dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk homo?' batin Ciel.

Finnian adalah anak dari kepala pelayan Phantomhive, Tanaka. Ia diajarkan bermacam-macam hal oleh ayahnya agar menjadi penerus kepala pelayan Phantomhive. Finny seperti _fotocopy _Tanaka, namun dengan tambahan kekuatan super dan kemampuan berkebun.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik menjadi seorang _butler, _ia lebih menyukai berkebun. Oleh karena itu ia memilih jurusan biologi di Weston University Japan. Biaya hidup dan pendidikan Finnian dibiayai oleh ayah Ciel namun dengan syarat ia harus menjadi _butler _pribadi Ciel dan kepala pelayan Phantomhive selanjutnya menggantikan ayahnya. Tentu Finnian tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan tersebut, belajar sesuatu yang ia sukai.

"Masuk Finny, taruh saja semua itu di meja makan"

Membawa dua belas piring dengan kedua tangannya tanpa terjatuh adalah salah satu yang diajarkan ayahnya.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa membawa semua itu tanpa terjatuh" puji Sebastian kepada Finnian.

"Hehe, terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Bocchan, anda baru selesai makan malam? Biar saya bereskan sisanya"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang membereskannya sendiri. Aku sudah bisa mencuci piring tanpa membunuh piring tersebut Finny"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit"

Finnian pamit dengan sopan dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ciel mengambil empat piring _gateu chocolate _dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian ia membuka laptop, menyalakan, dan memasukan password. Ia mulai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dengan bantuan buku refrensi yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan dan sedikit browsing di internet, ia dapat mengerjakannya dengan lancar dan baik. Tidak perlu memerlukan waktu yang banyak untuk Ciel menyelesaikan tugasnya karena otaknya pintar.

Ciel telah menghabiskan empat piring _gateu chocolate_ dan mengambil lima piring lagi. Wajar saja karena itu adalah makanan favoritnya. Ia melirik jam dinding.

10.20

Sebaiknya ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Ciel mengambil baju tidurnya, menggenakannya, dan kembali ke meja belajarnya.

"Ciel, sudah jam segini aku boleh menginap disini?"

"Ya"

Belum mengantuk, Ciel memutuskan untuk bermain game sebentar. Di atas mejanya ada PSP, nintendo DS, PS Vita, dan nintendo 3DS. Kemudian di televisinya terhubung konsol game XBOX 360. Ciel merupakan seorang _gamer _garis keras.

Ciel akhirnya memilih untuk bermain game online di Pc-nya. Mengklik icon DN, memasukan id dan password, dan memilih karakter yang akan ia mainkan. Ia sudah punya karakter Warrior, dan Sorceres yang sudah berada di level maximum. Bosan dengan karakter yang levelnya sudah tinggi, ia memutuskan untuk mulai dengan level satu dan memakai karakter baru yakni Archer. Hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk naik ke level dua puluh. Padahal ia tadi memainkannya dari level satu.

Tak lama Ciel merasa tubuhnya panas, ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia segera meng-logout gamenya dan mematikan laptopnya.

Ciel mengambil ponselnya dan mendapat sebuah e-mail yang dikirim dua jam yang lalu.

xxxxxx

From: finnian-chibby-finny .jp

Subject: Gateu Chocolate

_Bocchan gomennasai. Hontou ni gomennasai. Tadi Bard keliru mencampurkan rum dengan aphrosidiac. Jangan makan kuenya, buang saja. Nanti akan aku buatkan kue yang bocchan inginkan sebanyak apapun sebagai gantinya. Gomennasai. Hontou ni gomennasai._

_xxxxxx_

"Kusso!" Ciel mengumpat karena terlambat membaca e-mail tersebut.

"Ada apa Ciel?"

Ciel menghampiri Sebastian yang sedang duduk di depan sofa sambil menonton film yang diputar di televisi. Badan Ciel terasa lemas, dan ambruk di atas badan Sebastian. Ciel berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Sebastian, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sebastian meneguk ludahnya. Dosa apa ia sampai harus ditindih dengan orang yang ia cintai yang memakai kemeja untuk tidur dengan dua kancing atasnya terbuka, muka yang memerah, dan terlebih perutnya terasa ditindih oleh 'sesuatu' yang keras.

"Ciel, apakah kamu jangan-ja-"

BRUK

Ciel ambruk di atas badan Sebastian, tidak kuat menopang badannya sendiri karena badannya terasa lemas. Sebastian pun berusaha membuat jarak dengan Ciel, namun Ciel segera memeluk Sebastian.

"Sebastian, tasukete"

'Ya tuhan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa orang yg aku sukai ini uke banget? Terlebih dia lagi... ah aku gak kuat Tuhan. Maafkan diriku jika aku jadi iblis (?)' batin Sebastian.

Sebastian mendorong badan Ciel, menggendongnya ke kasur ala karung beras (?) dan menjatuhkannya di atas kasur.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang lembut Ciel"

Keadaan berbalik. Kini giliran Sebastian yang berada di atas tubuh Ciel.

"Aku gak peduli"

"Kamu akan menyesal Ciel. Aku gak mau kamu menyesal"

Sebastian tidak ingin menyakiti Ciel baik secara fisik ataupun psikisnya. Oleh karena itu ia bingung. Jika melakukannya ia akan menyakiti Ciel, namun jika tidak melakukannya kasihan Ciel.

**Sementara di ruangan Finnian**

"Kamu ngapain sih liatin monitor melulu? Mata-matain siapa?" tanya Bard sambil memeluk makhluk shota yang duduk di depan monitor.

"Aku memasang kamera di kamar _bocchan _atas perintah Vincent-_sama, _disuruh mengawasi _bocchan_ dari kejauhan karena _bocchan _tidak suka dikawal. Aku jadi keliatan kayak _stalker_"

"Setidaknya aku tahu kalau kekasihku ini _stalking_ orang bukan karena ia menyukainya"

"Kamu cemburu? Dia itu bisa dibilang majikanku loh"

"Karena itu, aku cemburu pun gak ada gunanya 'kan?"

Di layar monitor, terlihat _bocchannya _itu sedang ditindih oleh seorang pria. Terdengar suara desahan-desahan dari _headphone_ yang dikenakan Finnian. Saat Finnian mengawasi mereka memang terlihat dekat, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata hubungan mereka ternyata seperti ini.

"_Bocchan_ku ternyatasudah dewasa" ujar Finnian.

Finnian langsung mematikan layar monitor yang menampilkan rekaman kamera yang ia pasang di kamar tuan mudanya dan melepaskan headphonenya. Walau Earl Phantomhive menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Ciel, namun bukan berarti ia harus melewati batas _privasi bocchan_nya juga.

"Bard-_san dohsiyou?_ Apa aku gak mau dibunuh oleh _bocchan, _Earl Phantomhive, atau oleh ayah. Huuuaaaa" Finnian menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil karena memberikan kue tersebut kepada _bocchan _tanpa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Suatu kesalahan fatal bagi seorang calon _butler._

**Kembali ke kamar Ciel**

"Lakukan saja, Sebby. Aku gak keberatan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Ciel, kau pasti akan menyesal"

Bagaimana pun juga, Sebastian masih normal. Ia juga tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan ini. Lagipula Ciel yang meminta, bukan dirinya.

Sebastian langsung mencium Ciel dengan ganas. Ciel memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan kepadanya. Ciel agak sedikit kewalahan mengikuti irama permainan Sebastian. Lidah Sebastian menyapu setiap rongga mulut Ciel dan mulutnya menghisap lidah Ciel. Membuat Ciel sedikit terkejut. Lidah Ciel berdansa dengan lidah Sebastian karena terus-terusan mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Pasukan oksigen Ciel hampir habis, ia menepuk-nepuk dada Sebastian. Sebastian mengerti akan kode tersebut dan melepaskan tautan lidahnya. Meninggalkan segaris benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka.

Belum puas menggoda Ciel dengan bibir, Sebastian menjilati dagu dan bekas saliva di sekitar bibir Ciel. Lidahnya turun ke leher putih tirus Ciel. Menjilati lehernya tanpa meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di lehernya. Dirinya tidak berhak karena tidak memiliki Ciel. Ciel sudah punya kekasih.

Ternyata ini rasanya disentuh oleh orang yang kita sukai. Membuat akal mati dan hati terasa dibawa terbang menuju surga. Ciel baru pertama kali disentuh oleh orang yang ia sukai. Berbeda rasanya dengan di sentuh Claude yang terasa menjijikan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan leher Ciel, Sebastian melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Ciel dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Melucuti semua yang dikenakan oleh Ciel hingga tidak tersisa satu helai benang pun menutupi tubuh mulus Ciel.

Sebastian mengelus kedua _nipple_ merah muda Ciel. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik namun menyenangkan bagi Ciel. Kedua _nipple_ Ciel mengeras, Sebastian langsung melumatnya sambil mengelus-elus perut Ciel yang rata.

Ciel adalah makhluk terindah dengan sejuta pesona. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan bidadari atau makhluk lainnya karena hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan tubuh indah Ciel. Sempurna.

Sekilas rambutnya berwarna hitam, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas warna rambut Ciel adalah dark blue. Lihatlah matanya. Iris mata sebelah kanan yang berwarna violet dan iris mata sebelah kiri yang berwarna dark blue. Hanya orang tidak mengerti arti keindahan yang menyebut kedua bola mata Ciel menyeramkan.

Kedua belah bibirnya yang merah muda nampak menggirukan untuk dilahap. Tubuhnya berkulit putih pucat bagai warna boneka porselen antik dengan dihiasi dua buah _nipple _merah muda di atasnya.

"Aaakh~ Se- Se- Sebastian"

Sebastian menjilati dua buah _nipple _merah muda di depannya. Ciel itu manis, berbau seperti cokelat. Hidung Sebastian bisa mencium feromon yang terpancar dari tubuh Ciel. Aromanya kuat dan begitu memabukkan.

Sebastian memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Ciel guna memulai penetrasi. Ciel mengemut ketiga jari Sebastian, merasa jarinya sudah cukup basah Sebastian mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan memulai penetrasi.

Satu jari ia masukkan ke dalam anal Ciel. Dua jari, kemudian tiga jari.

"Aa- Argh- Ku- Kurushii-"

Merasa sudah cukup lebar untuk dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sekedar ketiga jarinya, Sebastian mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan anal Ciel dan mulai memasukkannya.

"Aah~ I- Ittai"

"Sakit?"

Ciel sedikit berteriak kesakitan karena sesuatu yang besar telah memasuki lubang analnya. Namun Sebastian tetap melanjutkannya.

"Aaakh~"

"Ii ka?"

Walau Sebastian belum memasukkan seluruhnya, namun Ciel sudah merasa kesakitan. Ia berhenti sejenak agar Ciel terbiasa dengan miliknya yang berada di dalam analnya.

"Aaakh~ Se- Se- Sebastian..."

Dengan perlahan Sebastian memasukkannya kembali. Ciel yang masih teriak kesakitan tidak dihiraukan oleh Sebastian hingga akhirnya milik Sebastian telah masuk seluruhnya.

Sebastian mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Ciel. Namun karena mendengar Ciel yang merasa kesakitan ia melambatkan gerakannya.

"Akkh- Aaakkh- Aaaakkh-"

"Mada ittai no?"

"Ii no, tsuzukete"

Sesuai dengan permintaan Ciel, Sebastian melanjutkan pergerakannya dengan tempo perlahan agar Ciel merasa terbiasa dengan dirinya. Anal Ciel sempit sekali, hal tersebut wajar mengingat badan Ciel yang kecil dan ini adalah kali pertamanya Ciel melakukan hubungan seks dengan pria.

"Se- Sebastian. Motto hayaku"

Sebuah senyuman tergaris di wajah Sebastian, ukenya ini mulai menikmati pergerakannya.

"Yes, my lord"

Sebastian mempercepat pergerakannya. Maju mundur di dalam tubuh Ciel. Kedua lengan Sebastian memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Ciel. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Ciel dari genggamannya.

Jejak airmata terlihat jelas di wajah Ciel. Sebastian mencoba menghapusnya dari wajah Ciel. Ia mengecup kelopak matanya dan menyesap airmata Ciel.

'Ini manis. Aku ingin menelan semua'

Semuanya. Semua yang ada di tubuh Ciel itu manis. Bukan hanya dari penampilannya, tapi rasa yang sesungguhnya pun benar-benar manis.

"Ha- hayaku"

Izinkanlah Sebastian untuk berterima kasih kepada Finnian. Jika Finnian tidak keliru mencampurnya, Sebastian yang dapat 'menyantap' Ciel mungkin hanya akan berada dalam dunia mimpi Sebastian saja.

Sebastian mempercepat gerakannya. Ciel yang berada di bawah tubuh Sebastian mendesah dengan hebat. Di telinga Sebastian, suara tersebut terdengar semerdu lagu soundless voice yang dinyanyikan Maaya Sakamoto. Bahkan lebih merdu.

"Ah~ Sebastian. Motto hayaku"

"Hai', bocchan"

Ciel mulai menikmati pergerakan Sebastian yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Bukan hanya Ciel, Sebastian juga tampak menikmatinya. Mereka berdua menikmatinya bersama, bukankah itu awal yang bagus untuk hubungan mereka ke depannya?

"Se- Sebastian, aku mau keluar"

Sebastian mencengkram milik Ciel dengan genggaman tangan Sebastian. Kedua bola mata Ciel terbelalak. Ini menyesakkan.

"Kita keluar bersama"

"Hey! Ini tidak adil!"

Sebastian lebih mempercepat gerakannya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Karena Sebastian sendiri merasa sebentar lagi keluar.

"Sebastian, yamerou!"

"Okotowaru sashimasu"

Ciel tidak tahan lagi. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Yah, kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan terlalu nikmat. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ciel memejamkan matanya. Perutnya terasa penuh, dan miliknya dimanjakan oleh Sebastian. Ia sudah keluar jika tidak ditahan oleh Sebastian.

Tak lama, terasa benda cair tersemprot di dalam badan Ciel. Rupanya Sebastian telah mencapai klimaksnya. Sebastian mempercepat kembali gerakannya dan berhenti ketika sperma terasa tidak keluar lagi dari dalam milik Sebastian.

Sebastian melepaskan miliknya dari dalam lubang anal Ciel, dan melepaskan genggamannya dari milik Ciel. Sperma menetes keluar dari dalam lubang anal Ciel, dan menyemprot keluar dari milik Ciel. Sebastian menghisap milik Ciel dan meminum cairan sperma yang masih keluar dari milik Ciel.

"Manis"

SLURP

Sebastian meminum cairan sperma Ciel hingga tak ada setetes sperma Ciel yang tersisa. Cairan yang menempel di perut Ciel pun tak luput dari 'santapan' Sebastian.

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Walau malam ini Ciel merupakan seorang submisif, namun entah mengapa Ciel merasa lelah. Tetes-tetes keringat mengalir di wajah Ciel dan seluruh badannya, begitu juga halnya dengan Sebastian. Ciel ingin segera tidur, menenggalamkan pikirannya dengan tenang di alam mimpi.

Sepasang lengan mendekap erat tubuh mungil Ciel. Sebastian tidak ingin melepaskan Ciel, ia begitu menyayangi Cielnya ini. Sebastian melirik jam dinding di kamar Ciel. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka dua belas dan jarum yang panjang menunjuk ke angka tiga. Pintu gerbang kostannya pasti sudah ditutup. Lagipula tak ada salahnya juga menemani Ciel di ranjangnya untuk malam ini.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Claude, tentu Sebastian lebih memilih Ciel dibandingkan Claude. Ciel lebih menyenangkan untuk 'disantap' dibandingkan dengan Claude. Sebastian lebih menikmati menjadi seme Ciel daripada menjadi uke Claude walau terkadang ia menjadi seme untuk Claude.

Sebastian bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Bukannya Sebastian merasa bersyukur atas kekeliruan yang dibuat oleh pelayannya, namun ia bersyukur bisa memiliki Ciel seutuhnya. Cinta dan juga tubuhnya.

_Walau ini hanya akan terjadi dalam malam ini saja._

**TBC**


End file.
